Rogue Element
by the morrighan
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures.
1. Chapter 1

Rogue Element

Blue.

The sky was a brilliant blue. Undisturbed by a single cloud. A vibrant shade that melted into the deeper blue of the ocean's waters as the sky bent to kiss the land. A mirage of the horizon that captured both blues together.

Rodney McKay wasn't interested in the beauty of the scene. In dismay he turned from the sight, ran to the group of monitors in Atlantis's control room. "Anything? Anything at all? They can't have just vanished into thin air! Okay, they did, but that ship has to be somewhere! It has to be a ship, some ship of some kind that our remote sensors did not pick up!"

"There's nothing, Rodney," Radek Zelenka was leaning over two consoles, running scans. "There's only a wait, wait...a blip! Here...it's reading as a Jumper so it could be one of our own."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rodney ran to Radek's side, all but shoved him out of the way. His fingers flew over the keyboard. "The energy signature is slightly different! Ours are here!" He tapped the screen where a pair of green dots were flying. "Damn it! McConnell, report! Head to vector three two seven! Can you see it?"

"Rodney," Elizabeth Weir said, placing a hand on the scientist's shoulder but it did not calm him.

"No, doctor. There's nothing–"

"He must have a cloaking device! Damn him! He's oh shit, oh shit, I'm detecting a hyperspace window opening at mark six!" Rodney ran to another monitor. "Move!" he shouted, shoving a hapless technician out the way. "Stop him! If he goes through that he could take her anywhere!

Stop him!"

"Rodney," Elizabeth attempted again.

"The Jumpers won't reach him in time...they can't even detect him," Radek informed. Sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Whatever that ship is it is too fast, too hidden."

"McConnell, break off. Repeat, break off pursuit and return to Atlantis."

"What?" Rodney whirled, his voice nearly squeaking in shock as Elizabeth gave the order.

"We can't catch him, Rodney, but we will. We know he has to come back here to access the anomaly, correct? It's the only way home for–"

"What if it isn't? There could be more anomalies out there that open up to his Atlantis, his version of ours! We have to pursue them! We have to! It's my fault! You don't understand! It's my fault she's gone and John will never, never forgive me!" Rodney was starting to hyperventilate in sheer panic, guilt. He turned back to the consoles. "Wait, wait! I can track her! Key in her subcutaneous tracking device and maybe, maybe compute a trajectory!"

"Not through the hyperspace window," Radek reminded.

"Plot a trajectory for that too! Where could he be going? Think! Think!"

"Rodney!" Elizabeth's hand on his shoulder was a firm pressure now. "Calm down. We'll find them. Make your projections and keep all sensory scans online."

Rodney nodded. "I...I...okay, okay, I can do this. I can find them. I have to find them," he muttered, all but collapsing into a chair.

* * *

Ronon Dex groaned. Groggy and sore he opened his eyes. Black smoke curled in the air, all but blocking the sight of the blue sky. He sat, too quickly as his head swam. An acrid smell stung his eyes, made them tear. He blinked, blinked, stared round. The village square was a mess. Trees were still burning. Buildings were crumpled like toys. The central square was a desolate chunk of shattered masonry. The statue broken into pieces.

He stared. Jumped to his feet but swayed, sagged to his knees. Peering through the smoke and dust he didn't see John Sheppard anywhere. He located the body of a marine, who was moaning, struggling to his feet. Hearing voices he whirled, gun raised. Saw blood streaking down his bare arm but ignored it.

A man staggered past the burning trees. Fell. Struggled to rise again. Another behind him. Two marines who looked worse for wear but at least were still alive. Unlike another who was sprawled across the rubble. Turning the stones crimson with his blood.

"Ronon!" Evan Lorne ran into view, followed by two marines. Another was helping an injured man into the clearing. "Where's Sheppard?"

"I don't know. He was there." Ronon coughed, pointed at the village square. "What the hell?"

He moved to his feet, looking up at the sky. Dread chilled him. A rumbling shook the ground. Shook the air. Vibrations of pure power. Pure menace. Something was blocking the sunlight, even parting the smoke in its wake. "Wraith?"

Evan looked up to see the Hive ship cutting across the sky. A culling beam shone down. A bluish light tracing along the outskirts of the village. "Down, down!" Evan shouted, shoving Ronon to the rubble, then himself. The men emerging from the burning woods dove out of reach of the snatching beam. The light disappeared. Then the ship as it faded from view, breaking atmosphere as it headed for the stars. "Oh crap," Evan realized. A sick, sinking feeling in his gut as he once more eyed the empty village square.

Ronon had the same thought. He snarled, as if by sheer will he could take the ship out of the sky and force it to deliver its hostage. "We have to go after him!" Ronon urged, taking a lurching step somewhere, anywhere.

Evan tapped his radio. "Reynolds, copy? Bring your wounded to the Jumpers. Dial the 'Gate. Bogeys away."

"What happened to Torres, sir?" Jason asked, his voice crackling on the radio.

"Gone. Blown out of the sky with his team. Let's go!"

"Go?" Ronon turned, blocking Evan before he could head for a wounded man. "We need to find Sheppard! He's on that Wraith ship and you know it! We need–"

"We need to get back to Atlantis! We need to get our wounded and our dead." Evan grimaced at the thought of the obliterated Jumper. The four men upon it. Now gone.

"NO! We need to find Sheppard!" Ronon bellowed, but swayed on his feet.

Evan was not intimidated. "We will. We need McKay to track that ship. We need to tend our wounded and to collect our dead. We don't leave anyone behind, and we won't. But we're down one ship and need reinforcements. Let's go! Help me get Peterson."

Ronon scowled. He looked up again but the ship was lost to view. He swore, nodded, and followed Evan to help the fallen marines.

* * *

Moira O'Meara found herself unceremoniously dumped onto a seat. She fought but Sheppard strapped her into the chair, then strode to the cockpit. Moira veered dizzily as the ship lifted, swerved. She stared round at the vehicle, recognizing the hybrid of Jumper and Viper she had seen before in the alternate Atlantis. She leaned with the ship as it veered again, accelerating higher, faster. "This, this is a hybrid ship...you...you brought a ship through the–"

"Yes, Moira," Sheppard rasped, piloting the vehicle. "Once we're clear come up here. The restraints aren't locked. Not yet. I'm sure you have questions."

Moira freed herself, staggered towards the co-pilot's seat. Fell into it as Atlantis grew smaller, smaller beneath them. As the planet rapidly fell away from them. The blue sky dissolved into blackness, into the darkness of space. She shifted, gasped as the seat conformed to her body, her posture.

Sheppard smiled briefly at her reaction. "It's ATA sensitive. Like the Jumper, but more so. Ah."

"Ah?" She stared at him, the similarity to her John Sheppard creepy. Just like the last time. So like John, but not her John. Not at all. "Where–"

"They're trying to pursue. Cloaking. They'll never catch us anyway. They won't even see us, or be able to track us. Pitiful. Your security measures. I mean his," he corrected, speaking of his alternate self. "Taking three teams to capture Ford? That's overkill. Caldwell must be breathing down his neck. God I hated that."

"What...what are you doing here, colonel? How did you access the anomaly? And how can you be allied with, with Ford? Don't you know he's not himself anymore?"

"Are any of us?" he observed grimly. Glanced at her. "Moira. Moira Sheppard?"

"What are you doing here?" she repeated. "Where are we going? Where are you taking me? Colonel, you can't–"

"Rendezvous."

"Rendezvous? What the hell does that mean? Colonel, please! I'm not your Moira. I'm his!"

"No longer. Entering hyperspace."

"What?" Moira exclaimed, staring at the stars streaked around the ship. "No! No! You can't! You can't just abduct me! What are you doing?"

He met her anxious, angry gaze as her voice rose in panic, dismay. He smiled. "What I need to do. The plan was to snatch you, but instead I planted the tags for you to find. I altered the plan. For you. For you, Moira."

"You...you...oh my God! You are working with Ford! Colonel, you are working with the enemy!" she accused.

He raised his hand to slap her, but instead caught her jaw. Drew her into a rough kiss. "I do what I have to in order to survive. You don't understand, Moira."

She shoved back from him. "No! I don't! How could you be in collusion with Ford? Oh my God...John! You set the trap for John! How could you betray yourself?"

"The city fell," he said gruffly. Irked by her outrage. Her concern for that other John.

"What? Atlantis? Your Atlantis..." Words failed her as she stared at him, aghast.

"Yes." He looked away from her. "Those last days...we couldn't hold out any longer. Evacuated as many as possible, but it was too little too late. Hundreds. Hundreds of casualties. Cullings. Killings. With that damn ATA gene they could access our technology, our systems."

Moira stared, appalled. Felt a wave of sympathy, of tears. His voice was even gruffer, harsher. Laced with emotion. Loss and regret palpable. Pain. So like John, yet not him. His handsome face in profile to her. Grim lines, haggard expression. Brooding. Severe. A few scars marred the skin near an eyebrow. "I...I'm sorry. So sorry..." she whispered.

He glanced at her, saw her genuine sympathy, sorrow. "We got out as many as we could, but it wasn't enough. Everything we did...was never enough. I set the self-destruct, armed to only my specific codes. I sent Rodney through to the Alpha site. As we were being invaded by those damn hybrid Wraiths. I was the last man to leave. Submerged the city as the self-destruct timed down...but something happened...only triggered half of it." He stared out the viewport.

"I...I don't know what to say." She touched his arm, drew her hand back, uncertain. "I'm sorry, colonel. I can't imagine..."

"No, you can't." He met her gaze. Green eyes weary. Haunted. "You can't even begin to imagine it, Moira."

His intense gaze was full of sorrow, regret. Anger. Moira felt tears. She looked away from him, trying to keep focus. That this wasn't her John. "Then why did you come here?" she asked. "You wouldn't have abandoned the survivors just for me. No version of John Sheppard would abandon his duty."

"Really? Not even for you?"

She met his gaze. His expression had softened. "Why did you ally with Ford? What does he have that you want?"

He looked at the controls. "Coming out of hyperspace."

"Colonel! It can't just be me! You wouldn't have had to ally with Ford if you only came here for me." She frowned. "Colonel, you have to help me. We have to rescue John. You know you can't leave him in Ford's clutches! He's too valuable. Without him my Atlantis will fall!"

"He won't reveal anything," Sheppard noted dourly. "He'll die before he'll talk. But Ford's got some Wraith gadgetry that will force some information out of him...eventually. Unless he cooperates. Of course, he doesn't have to, now. Since I have you and Ford doesn't. We'll just go back to my Atlantis, shall we?"

"No!" she exclaimed. She could see he was enjoying baiting her, telling her what could befall her John at Ford's hands. "What the hell is going on? What does Ford want with John? Intel? Revenge? You have to help me rescue John!" she demanded.

"I don't have to do anything, Moira," he calmly noted.

"Colonel! We don't leave anyone behind! You must help me! You must!" Sheppard was gazing out the viewport, seemingly immovable to her distress. Possibly even enjoying it as he checked the ship's sensors. "Look...I...I'll make you a deal," she finally said, deciding. Doing what she must to save John. Using what she had. What the colonel would want.

Sheppard looked at her. Gaze narrowing. "A deal?" he asked, a trace of amusement on his handsome face. "Why would I need to make a deal? I have you now. All I need to do is to fly us to the rendezvous, drop into atmosphere, and use this," he tapped a crystal sheaf on the console, "to access the anomaly. McKay's invention. Brilliant. But it requires a lot of power. It can only open this particular reality, at certain points. One on Atlantis. Another on the planet below us. I have what I need to end the Wraith once and for all."

Moira considered. "Okay...okay....it's true you don't need to make a deal. But John Sheppard, any John Sheppard cannot be that callous, even with himself! Or that reckless, to leave valuable intel in enemy hands. Would never leave anyone behind if he could help it. So...I'll make you a deal, colonel. You help me rescue John and get him back safely to my Atlantis."

"And?" he prompted, sounding surly. But pleased as she was falling right into his hands. Had known she would. Knew her weak spot and exploited it fully.

Moira inwardly cringed, but knew she had no choice. Accepted it. For John. "I...I'll do whatever you want. Willingly." She looked at her hands. Stomach clenching, knowing full well what he would want from her.

Sheppard watched her, pretending to ponder. Saw her sorrow, her tension. Her fear for John, the love overriding everything else. "Willingly?"

"Yes."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Anything at all? Because you know what I want. What I need. And you would do that? You would go so far as to give him up for me?"

"No. I'd do that to save him. I'd die for him if I needed to...I did, once, sort of...maybe...I'd do anything," she said, meeting his gaze fiercely. "I love him. I love him and I will never love you in the same way. He is my husband, my lover, and I will do what I need to do in order that he survives."

Sheppard frowned, jealous. Pissed. He looked away from her. "He was rash. To marry you. After Nancy. That debacle." He altered course.

"So? Does this mean we have a deal?" Moira asked, wondering about that first marriage. "Can I trust this John Sheppard's word at least?"

"You can." He lunged across to her, yanked her into a deep, hard kiss. Pulled back as she pushed, flustered. He smiled. "Sealed with a kiss. Anything. Willingly. Oh, just so you know, if you renege on this deal I will kill him. Oh, and just so you know I'm not only here for you, Moira. I'm here for reinforcements. Armaments. Ancient tech untouched by the Wraith ATA hybrids. Your systems are more primitive than ours, which will prove useful. Ford doesn't know it yet but I'm taking his organization."

"You...you..." she stammered, staring.

"Yes, I'm playing him. He expects me to be as gullible as your John, but I'm not. I take what I want, what I need. And the rest is just collateral damage. But you...I won't give you over no matter what. Hence the altered plan and elaborate ruse."

"I...I don't understand. Ford wants me as well?"

"Leverage, Moira. If he only knew you were married to John...oh the leverage he'd have over him. He'd bring him to his knees in submission, cut you up like a piece of meat to achieve his ends. But he'll never know. He also wants your scientific knowledge. All that evolutionary theory and Wraith biology. But that's all mine now. I'm protecting you, Moira."

"Protecting me?" she scoffed, but quickly changed her tone. "The science...to what end? Colonel, you–"

"Call me John!" he snapped. "Here we go."

Moira stared as they dropped out of hyperspace. "That's...that's a...a...a Wraith cruiser!"

Sheppard smirked at her shock. "Yeah...cool, isn't it? In we go."


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue Element2

Trees burned. Buildings burned. The village was a horror of fire and rock. Bodies were strewn across the rubble. Some moving. Some not. A single figure was sprawled near the smashed remains of the pedestal. P90 still grasped in one hand.

"There. Hone in on that signal, and that signal only. Leave the rest." Aiden Ford zoomed in on the prone figure. Smiled. "You are one tough son of a bitch to bring down, sir, but I have you now. And you'll see the only way is to join me."

"What of our men?" asked a voice in the background.

Aiden shrugged. "Scoop them up too. But Sheppard first. We can't risk losing him."

"Incoming, sir! A Jumper, heading for the village! Shall we engage?"

"No." Aiden considered, absently stroking his re-attached arm. Feeling the scaly growth that was replacing his human skin. "One down is enough. Let them be. By the time they'll be in range we'll be long gone." He briefly wondered who had been on the ship they had shot down. Wondered if it had been anyone he had known in that other life. In Atlantis. Before he had become a pariah, an outcast on the run. Before he had evolved into something so much more.

He glanced around the Wraith ship. At his men. His most trusted comrades were here. The ones still fully human, only addicted to the enzyme but otherwise untouched by any experimentation or accident. His fingers stilled on his arm. A momentary regret came and went. A moment where part of him still hoped to sway his former commanding officer to his purpose, his duty. But he quickly killed that remnant of who he had been, and strode to wait for his prisoner.

He smiled. Watching as his former friend was dragged along the corridor. Dumped onto the floor. "Wait!" Aiden neared, neared. Squatted and stared at the unconscious man. "Who's in charge now? Huh? Who outwitted you, huh? You see? You see, sir, I am more than capable of running rings around you! Around the both of you!"

John was oblivious to the boasting, taunting words. Unconscious.

Aiden sighed. Suppressed the urge to kick the prone man. He stood. "Secure him. Doubly." He eyed the mutated men around him as they hauled John to his feet, dragged him to a holding cell. "And no feeding off him! Not yet! Not until we get what we need."

* * *

Men. Strange. Humanoid or Wraith-like creatures looming in doorways. Shadows. Grunts that could have been language. Spoken words that were English, but disjointed. A low thrumming sound. A slight vibration John could feel in his feet, in his ears. Otherwise he was engulfed in a heavy silence.

John opened his eyes, swore softly. Recognizing the confines of a holding cell. It's organic walls and darkness were all too familiar. As were the organic bonds holding him to the wall. For a moment blind panic assaulted him, recalling the last time he had been bound. That hideous hybrid creature that had grown from Moira's foot. But that thing was dead. He remembered killing it.

He relaxed slightly. Realized he was on a Wraith cruiser. Wondered how Ford had managed to steal one. He forced a calm he did not feel. Arms pinned to his sides he nevertheless wriggled his fingers to slide into his pocket. To barely touch the lacy, satiny coolness of Moira's panties bunched there. A quick smile. Calm. Moira was safe on Atlantis. He kept the thought over and over in his mind, then cleared his thoughts. Freed her panties.

He looked around, wondering about his men. Their fate. He seemed to be the only prisoner. He frowned, trying to remember their last transmissions before the stunner had taken him out. Men were pinned down. Lorne was flying a Jumper, so was Torres...but something had happened. He tried to remember.

He shifted, but the cocoon's sticky folds held him tight. "Hey! Hello! If you still want to talk I'm listening!" he called. "I'm all yours now! Hello! Hey! Don't you think a cocoon in a holding cell is a little overkill? Believe me, I'm flattered, but come on!" He waited. Waited. "Oh, nice ship, by the way! Buy it used?" He cursed, struggled. "Hey! Cocoon in a holding cell is way, way over the top!"

"No. Not for you, Sheppard."

John's brow furrowed, recognizing the voice. He looked round, but beyond the cell the corridors were dim, dark. Sporadic pools of blue light did little but illuminate the floor. "Ford. Okay, you've got my attention now. So talk."

"You know, I figured you wouldn't hold up your end of the bargain. Not exactly, but he will, now. You are always the same, Sheppard."

"Yeah, okay," John said, having no idea what Ford was talking about. Not yet, anyway. "About time you showed up, lieutenant. Oh, the message. Very nice. Subtle, yet clear. Cryptic, yet to the point."

"Wasn't supposed to be," Aiden Ford complained. "He had to change the plan. Got cold feet. But I knew he'd find a way. Couldn't resist another chance. And I have to admit his plan was better. You always have a plan, don't you, Sheppard?"

"Yeah, that's me. Man with a plan. Why don't you show yourself, Ford? We can talk. Catch up. Relive old times. And introduce me to your new friend. You know, the one who is apparently smarter than you."

Aiden laughed, a bark of sound as he stepped to the cell. The blue light gleamed on his one jet black eye. His hair was longer. Clothes tattier. Another scar marred his brown skin along his cheek. John noted he had two arms. Two functioning arms, one with a shading of Wraith blue scales that reminded him of his own appearance when he was infected with the retro-virus. "You would say that. But I can think rings around both of you. You'll see. He'll see. You'll both see! And when I have her...you'll both do as I say!"

John was puzzling over the words, watching Aiden as he opened the cell. Strolled over to him. John glanced past him to see the strange men. Not human, not Wraith but something in between. He looked back at Aiden. "What are those? New recruits? Have you allied yourself with the Wraith now? Sleeping with the enemy?"

Aiden punched John's jaw. "Shut up! We are going to eliminate the Wraith once and for all! We have a plan, and you, Sheppard, are going to join us!"

John worked his sore jaw. "No," he said mildly.

Aiden hit him again. "You will! You will help us achieve this at all costs! Willingly...or not. He said you'd be like this. But then, he should know." He laughed again.

John worked his jaw, spit out some blood. "Yeah, I guess he would. Know me and all. Who?" he demanded harshly.

"Sheppard, we all want the same thing, don't we?" Aiden asked, tone reasonable. He tilted his head, eying his former commander as if he were a recalcitrant child. "Elimination of the Wraith.

You have the resources we need. And the experience. Although we have a much more experienced man now. Funny that. He still has the same weaknesses as you, though. Funny."

"Yes, extremely," John snarkily commented. A suspicion was forming, but he chased it away. Unwilling to believe it, accept it. "What exactly do you want?" he snapped.

"Atlantis."

John stared. Then laughed. Loudly. A long laugh which made Aiden tense. Fill with fury, although a tinge of uncertainty haunted him. John smiled. "Oh. That's all? Okay. Atlantis is yours. Have fun."

Aiden whirled, stepped out of the cell. "Bring him! We'll break him one way or another!" He turned, watched as the creatures shuffled into the cell. Ripped the bonds apart and hauled John out of them. "You left me for dead, Sheppard! You left me!"

"As I recall, lieutenant, you were trying to kill me," John reminded.

"Bring him! You will see reason eventually. If not we'll replace you. And when I get her you will do whatever I say, won't you? Like him!"

John was dragged down the corridor. He was thinking furiously, knew Ford had to be referring to Moira. Leverage. And this other ally, the one tracking her, stalking her, laying a trap, the dog tags, skilled like him, so like him. John swore inwardly realizing whom it must be. Wondered how and why. "Ford! You idiot! You don't want Atlantis! He does!" John was thrown onto the floor but he sprang to his feet. Fought. Fists flying, swinging, landing punches and kicks. He whirled, dove, fingers snatching a weapon but froze as one was placed at his temple.

"Drop it!"

John dropped the weapon. Doubled over as he was viciously punched in the gut. Hauled up and strapped to a slab that passed for a bed. Arms and legs bound fast.

Aiden smiled. Pulled out a large knife. "I want Atlantis, Sheppard. You figured it out, didn't you? He's a means to our ends, nothing more."

"How the hell did he get here? And how the hell did he meet you?" John asked, cursing to himself as his suspicion was confirmed. A wash of dread chilled him, but he knew that Moira was safe in Atlantis. Repeated it silently to himself.

"I don't know." Aiden pulled up a chair, chatting congenially now. Now that John was securely bound once more. "At first I thought it was you...after a really, really bad day." He barked a laugh. "I almost shot you, I mean him, on sight. But he explained how he wasn't you. How he comes from a very different Atlantis. A fallen Atlantis now. Hey, did you know we all exist over there. Well, we did, that is. Strange, huh? I'm sure Rodney could explain it better. This stuff is right up his alley, isn't it?"

"So how did he find you?" John asked, trying to both simultaneously keep Aiden talking and steer him back to the colonel.

"He just showed up at one of our bases! Shocked the hell out of us! Had a weird tracking device keyed to my genetic code, of all things. He had one for Moira too. He put it in the tracking device you put on me. Anyway, he explained his needs, I explained mine, and we came to an agreement. You know, colonel, he's a lot easier to get along with than you."

"I bet," John muttered, mind racing over what those exact needs could be.

"A lot more reasonable and understands the mission and its objectives. Unlike you. Funny that."

"Yeah, hilarious," John agreed, trying to move but the straps held him fast.

"You see, sir, you need to join me. With Atlantis and its firepower and his advanced tech we can eliminate the Wraith from this galaxy. He thinks he's getting Atlantis since his is gone. Yes, he lost his Atlantis. Lost the war. To the Wraith. He thinks he's getting Moira too. But I need her scientific skills. And you...you wouldn't want her to fall into his hands, now would you?"

John struggled. "You son of a bitch! If anything happens to her I will kill you!"

"Cooperate and nothing will. Give me the city and its power, its weaponry, and we can rid the galaxy of these parasites. First, though, I need to cut out your subcutaneous tracking device. Then, well, we have a Wraith psychic probe which will tell me all I need. Every one of your codes."

"No. You won't learn a fucking thing," John grimaced as the knife sliced into his upper arm. Cutting skin, flesh. Blood flowed.

"I will. Weird, how his codes are different from yours, or so he said. We'll see. He could replace you in Atlantis, Sheppard. No one would know. Not even Moira. Tell me, would she notice the difference in her bed?" He laughed as he sawed through sinew, digging now to locate the tiny device embedded in John's tissue. "I assume you've fucked her by now. Probably several times. Really, sir? A scientist?" he asked, as if genuinely shocked. Disappointed.

John groaned. Ignoring the taunts, the pain as Aiden cut deeper. Probing the muscle. He found the device at last and removed it. "There. Device."

John turned his head as a creature tightly bound his wound. Bluish hands wrapping a bandage after wiping the blood. Sneaking a taste as it lifted bloody fingers to its mouth. John cringed inwardly, seeing the distorted tongue lapping his blood. The creature quickly lowered its hand and finished binding John's arm.

"Charming help you have here, Ford. What have you done to them?"

"Experiments. In order to understand the enemy you have to become the enemy. Or at least see the world through their eyes, through their minds. I've learned quite a lot out here, sir. More than you could ever learn in your precious Atlantis."

"Like what, exactly? How to turn men into monsters?" he mocked.

"No! How to become the enemy's enemy. Exploit their weaknesses and destroy their strengths. The same as you. Atlantis has it's own experiments, doesn't it, sir?"

John turned his head, met Aiden's cold, cold gaze. The one black eye boring into him. "Does it?" he asked, but swore inwardly.

Aiden smiled. "Oh yes. So I've heard. Haven't encountered yet but word is you've done some very questionable things, haven't you? Or rather your scientists have. Maybe even your precious Moira has. I'll learn soon enough."

John turned his head to see another mutant carrying a strange looking piece of equipment that oddly resembled a crown made of wires and crystals. It was placed on his head. Two pieces snapped into his temples, causing him to swear and groan. He winced at the pressure. Stared as a bluish hand adjusted it, then injected it with some fluid. "What is that? Ford? You won't learn a damn thing! I've been trained to resist this sort of thing, and even your fancy toy won't break me! Hey, I like your plan. Let's talk."

"You think I'd fall for that again? Forget it! Scan him! But don't destroy his brain just yet. We still can use him." Aiden leaned close, smiled. "Reveal the codes and the pain will go away. You don't even have to say them. Just think them. That's the beauty of this device. It reads your thought patterns. Oh, sorry about that Jumper we shot down. I wanted to test the weapons on this ship...and well...you're one Jumper down now, plus the four men on board."

John glowered. Fury and guilt cascading. "You son of a bitch! You son of a–"

Aiden lashed out, swinging his clawed hand across John's face. Blood spurted from a cut near his lip. "I said I was sorry, sir. Now relax and give me those codes! Do it!" he ordered.

John braced himself, but more importantly he closed his mind. Forced a calming, repetitive sentence. A mantra. Even as the pain began. Even as the fluid began to burn his muscles, make his eyes water. Made him feel heavy, pliable. Even as the pain increased. He closed his eyes, silently mouthing the phrase over and over. And over. To resist. To survive.

To not reveal a single thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue Element3

Moira stared as the Wraith Hive ship grew larger, larger. As the Jumper hybrid flew closer, closer. She swallowed, unease making her stomach churn. "How..."

"I don't know," Sheppard answered. "Ford commandeered it somehow. He's a sneaky son of a bitch, but not clever. Not like us. Wait until you see his semi-Wraith personnel. The experiments...again, sloppy."

"Experiments?" she asked with a shudder.

"I bet he tries a few on poor John," Sheppard taunted. "The retro-virus, doubly toxic in its unfinished version, remember? My mutations. Ford's developed along those lines. Further than the simple regeneration of his arm. Nice work, by the way. But there have been complications. So I've been led to understand. Rejection and cannibalization at a molecular level. That's what Carson theorized about the Ford in my reality. My Carson, not yours."

She stared. Horrified. "Oh my God..."

"You see, his leverage on you would have been your John, of course. If not that then some form of torture. Until I entered the picture. I wouldn't allow that. You are the price for my cooperation. So he thinks."

Moira hugged herself as Sheppard flew the ship into the landing bay. "Colonel...John," she amended, "you made the deal. To rescue my John. To get him safely to Atlantis."

"I know." He guided the ship to a smooth landing. Shut down the systems. Took the keycard and placed it in the pocket of his TAC vest. Stood. "Moira." She stood, followed him to the back of the vessel. Turned to meet her gaze. "Here's the plan. You are not here. I'll spin a believable fib to Ford about not finding you and I'll be pissed. So pissed he'll need to mollify me. Here." He handed her a small device. A light blinked. "This will help you get back to this ship."

"With John! Right? You agreed," she reminded, tightly clasping the small rectangular object.

"Yes. As did you." He took a step closer to her. "Moira, that wasn't an idle threat I made. So your word had better be trustworthy. I'll take you as far as the holding cells, but then you will be on your own. If you are not back here in ten I will find you. Only you. And we will leave. Understand?"

"Yes."

He took her hand, held it against a panel. It lit up for a moment, a sporadic flash of green and gold. "Controls. Only keyed to me. You. Him." He handed her a small blaster. "Stuns. Only if you have no choice. Remember, you are not here. Reverse it and it will access the panel on the holding cells. Let me reiterate the gravity of this, Moira. If you do get caught I will save you, but only you. You have one chance to rescue him. Only one. Come on." He led her out of the ship. Closed the hatch. Led her quickly, quietly down darkened hallways. Down a level. He stopped, pushed her back and stepped back himself as some men passed.

Moira stared past him at their strangely mutated forms, faces. A soft gasp escaped her lips. Seeing the Wraith-like features. Bluish scales. Nails extending into claws.

Sheppard turned to her. "Down the hall, sharp left. It's in your hands whether he stays here or returns to Atlantis. Go!"

She nodded, darted down the hallway. Glanced back but he was gone.

* * *

Sheppard strode angrily onto the control bridge. "Son of a bitch!" he flared, grabbing Ford by the arm, spinning him round. Guns were raised but Sheppard ignored them all. "You lied to me!"

"What? You got–"

"No! She wasn't there!"

"What?" Ford asked, genuinely surprised. "How could she not be there? Sheppard would never allow her out of the city after finding my dog tags! And your tracking device pinpointed her there!"

"True, but somebody did let her leave the city! My guess it was Weir. And no doubt McKay found a way to rig that device to give a false reading. All I know is I got in, just like I said. No security! But Moira was not there, not anywhere! So much for our bargain, lieutenant!"

"Hey! You can't back out now! Just on bad intel."

"What intel? Your so-called knowledge of him? Pathetic! Moira is the deal breaker. Without her knowledge you won't control those things or find any way to terminate the Wraith."

"What? So that's it? You're just going to leave and ruin our plans? What about the Wraith? Ending them once and for all? I have him, now, and soon I'll have all of his codes! Everything!" Sheppard freed the younger man, pretended to consider. He leaned on the console, blocking the sudden blinking alarm, silencing it with a quick flick of his wrist. "I can make this work, colonel!" Aiden continued, unaware of what was happening. "We still have Sheppard! If I can't convince him to join us I'll break him and we will have Atlantis! Atlantis can be yours, colonel. Moira too. We can make proper use of its resources and end the Wraith as a species! Isn't that the prime objective?"

"Yes," Sheppard agreed. Surly. "At all costs. At any cost. Once we find Moira she is mine. End of discussion." He straightened. "I'll take my ship, scout the area. Your men are at the rendezvous site. Bring the creatures later."

"With Sheppard. I'll get those codes."

"No, you won't. You forget I know your prisoner better than anyone ever could. He won't divulge a thing. He'll die before he is broken, even with Moira as bait. Either way it suits my purpose. Our purpose," he added as an afterthought.

"Just remember, colonel, we need her expertise. And my research. My...creatures," Aiden argued, suspicious.

"Of course, lieutenant. I'll have the city, and you'll have your revenge. It's a done deal."

* * *

Moira stealthily ran along the shadows. Darting across the pools of light when she couldn't avoid them. Down the hall, left to the cells. Cell after cell, absolutely silent. Abandoned. She didn't doubt that Sheppard would leave his alternate self behind if she didn't find him in time. She became increasingly worried as she didn't find him. Cell after cell. One held a dead body. She quickly moved on, heart racing. Finally breaking. "John? John!" she softly, urgently called.

"John! John! Sweetie? Sweetie!"

John stood, staring dispassionately as blood trickled down his cut arm. Wondering how the injury had occurred. He heard a voice. Ignored it. A low humming made him shake his head. He heard the voice again. Recognition came groggily as his mind struggled to clear. "Baby?" he automatically responded. "No...baby's safe. Moira's safe on Atlantis," he muttered the mental block. Relaxed.

"John! Thank God!" Moira ran to the cell. "Hold on!" She pulled out the blaster, flipped it and slid it into the panel. The cell's woven threads parted. She withdrew the weapon, pocketed it. Ran to him. "John! Oh John!" She hugged him tightly.

"Moira's safe in Atlantis."

"John?" She pulled back from him. Saw the blood. The vacant expression in his green eyes. "What did he do to you? John? Come on! We don't have–"

"Moira's safe in Atlantis," he repeated. Voice a dull monotone. Seemingly not seeing her.

"John? I'm here! I'm here to rescue you!" She pulled but he wouldn't budge. "Damn it, John, come on! What did they do to you?" Her gaze scoured him head to feet and back again.

"Moira's safe in Atlantis."

"Shit." She considered. Touched his face. Tried to get him to see her, to focus on her. "John? John, please!" She shook him, grasping his arms. "John!"

"Moira's safe in Atlantis."

She bit her lower lip, considering. Saw a flicker of recognition in his glazed green eyes. "John?" She caressed his bruised jaw. Kissed him. Kissed him again, trying to open his lips to hers. To nibble his lower lip. She ran her mouth across his jaw. Up his throat. Circled his ear. Circled. "John, please," she whispered until he moaned. Abruptly pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Tongue gliding into her mouth until she murmured.

John pushed her back, gaze alert. Shook his head. "Moira? Moira, what the hell?"

"Come on! We have to get out of here now or he'll leave you!"

"Huh? Who? How–"

"Come on, John!" She pulled him out of the cell. She withdrew the rectangular object. It blinked, indicating direction. "This way! Hurry!" Grabbing his hand she broke into a run. John followed on her heels, his mind clearing.

"Moira, Moira, how did you even get here? How–"

"Come on! No time! John, please!"

Abruptly he pulled her back around the corner, shoved her behind him as a group passed. "Weapons?" She handed him the little blaster. He stared at it, quirked a brow. "Seriously? This?"

She smiled. "Sorry. All I have. Go!"

He shook his head. "Where is your sidearm, baby?" He peered round the corner. "Stay behind me. Down."

"It only stuns, John, so–"

"What? Crap." He advanced, firing. "Run!" He plowed ahead, Moira on his heels. "Where?"

"This way! The ship!"

"What ship? This is some rescue!" he quipped, running after her as she darted ahead of him, waving the device in front of her like a wand. He whirled, firing at their pursuers. "This thing is useless!" he snarled, threw it at another as lasers pinged around him. He spun, pushed her. "Down!" He dove after her as electricity crackled along the walls.

"John!" Moira scrambled but froze as a familiar pair of boots nearly trampled her. She looked up the long, lean form clad in black.

Sheppard shook his head. Disappointment on his face. "Moira." He hauled her to her feet. "Go! I'll cover!"

"John!" She pulled him past as he stood, staring at his dark side self. Startled. Suspicious. He ran after her into the bay. "Here! John!" She rushed to the ship, opened the hatch as gunfire erupted. John dove in after her, grabbed a P90 and whirled to fire.

"Moira! Get us airborne!" John ordered.

"No! We have to wait for the colonel!"

"What?" He almost dropped the gun. "Are you crazy? No!" He started to close the hatch but she grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Moira!"

"No! We can't leave him, John!" she argued.

"I can fly this ship! I've done it before!" he argued.

"We can't leave him in Ford's clutches, can we? It'd be like leaving you! A version of you! Besides, two Sheppards are better than one, right?"

John frowned. "Fine. This had better not be some kinky twin fantasy, baby. Go power up! I'll hold them off!" He turned, stepped down the ramp and fired around the colonel as he was backing up towards the ship. "Come on!" he shouted.

Moira ran to the front of the ship, touched the console. It hummed at her fingers, powering quickly. "He has the keycard, John! We can't fly the ship without it!"

"Crap. Come on!" he urged, firing high as Sheppard whirled, ran to the ship. He dove into it. John slammed the hatch shut.

Sheppard sprang to his feet, ran to the pilot's seat. "Hold on, Moira!"

She slid into the co-pilot's chair, turned to see John in the back. "John! Hold on!"

Sheppard guided the ship to rise, rise. To fly out of the bay as it was closing. "Just remember our deal, Moira," he reminded gruffly.

Moira nodded.

John witnessed the exchange as he scrambled to a seat. "Deal? What deal? Moira?"

"Here they come," she noted, ignoring his question. "Vipers."

"Yes, they aren't too happy right now. Hey, Johnny," Sheppard said, the dislike, disdain in his voice all too evident, "rear gunnery. Like the Ancient Chair device. Hold them off while I plot a course."

"Sure thing, colonel," John acidly agreed. Moved to the back to find an opening. He dropped down into it. A seat conformed to his body. He grabbed the controls, swinging round as the viewport cleared to give him a nearly three-sixty view. "Now this is sweet!" he remarked, marveling for a moment. "What's the ammo?"

"Drones, with a kick or two. Headset. Control panels, center. The twin rods guide it. Your thoughts do the rest," Sheppard instructed, accessing the HUD display as he plotted a course, swerved the ship away from the Wraith ship. Darts followed rapidly. Firing.

"Guess I better behave, then," John wryly noted. He grabbed the headset, placed it on his head. Winced at the memory of that other device but there was no pain here. He tapped the panel, grabbed the twin rods. The console lit up, displaying a triangulating grid and the Vipers chasing them. "Cool."

"Anytime would be good," Sheppard stated, as a hit rattled the ship.

"Why don't you cloak?" Moira asked.

"Or shield?" John added.

"Too much power drain. We need it for the anomaly. Moira, chart. Watch that radar. When it goes green tell me. It will be a clear path."

"Got one!" John announced, smiling as the Viper in his sights exploded into a blast of crimson energy and smoke.

"Good. Only twenty to go," Sheppard commented.

"You want to do this? 'Cause I can sure as hell fly this better than you," John remarked, hearing the sarcasm. Another hit made the ship lurch.

"Johns, please! We need to work together!" Moira chided. "Two Sheppards should easily get us out of this! Come on!" She stared at the screen. "Colonel, shouldn't we be heading away from the Cruiser?"

"Yeah, colonel, listen to her. Where is your sense of direction?" John asked. "Five."

"We're taking out the Cruiser. Weren't those your orders, Johnny? Shoot to kill? I'll save you the trouble."

"Thanks. Seven."

"Moira! Eyes on the screen!" Sheppard ordered, seeing her gaze wandering back and forth between the two of them. Studying with both amusement and fascination.

"Sorry!"

"Don't apologize to him!" John retorted. "Nine."

"Here we go. Firing magna drones one and two."

"I like the sound of that. Full arsenal?"

"Complete. Drones plus the Wraith blast tech, with a dash of naquadda thrown in for good measure. Destroys everything in its path."

"Nice. Even through shielding?"

"Yes."

Moira shook her head at their enthusiasm. Relieved that they were finally being civil to each other. She watched the side of the Cruiser light up like a Christmas tree. Glanced at the screen. "Yellow."

"Closer. Green is what we want."

"Fifteen. Cruiser?"

"Hull breached on port side. Venting atmosphere."

"Green! It's green, colonel! What does–"

"Open pathway," Sheppard noted, smiling at her anxious tone.

"Hyperspace jump?"

"To the planet."

"No Stargate?"

"Not needed with this tech."

"Sweet!"

"Johns!" she scolded as space blurred into lines. "I know you are both in your happy place but focus!" Both smirked. "Where are we going?"

"Rendezvous. Anomaly." Sheppard answered as space morphed back to real time. The ship descended rapidly, breaking atmosphere over a planet.


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue Element4

Moira stared at the familiar world. A landscape more resembling a seascape. Waterfall after waterfall misting the air. Splashing brightly in the sunlight. Vegetation proliferated, a veritable garden of greenery. Lush. A jungle spreading along the towering cliffs and dangerous canyons.

"This is the rendezvous? John, John! We're on the waterfall planet!"

"There's an anomaly here too?" John asked, removing the headset. He clambered out of the turret.

"Obviously," Sheppard remarked. "And a Stargate."

"Obviously," John echoed. He stood as the ship eased to a landing. He looked round for a weapon, any weapon. Nearly fell as the ship buckled suddenly. Clinked to one side. It hit the spongy ground hard. "Nice landing," he commented.

"Drive pod's gone. We should have enough power for the anomaly, but that's it." Sheppard eyed Moira. She met his gaze. "Let's go. Ford is on his way with reinforcements. I have a feeling he survived."

"Wouldn't be the first time," John agreed. He snatched the P90, held it behind him. Opened the hatch. "Moira."

Moira stood, moved to follow John out of the ship. Sheppard followed, closing the hatch. "John, you need to dial Atlantis before they dial in to block us," she advised, but stumbled as John flipped the P90 into view. Held it up, aiming past her. At the same time Sheppard drew his sidearm, held it ready. Safety's clicked off at the same time. Moira looked from one to the other. "No! What are you doing? We still need to work together!"

"Not any more," John corrected. "Moira, get behind me."

"Moira, I held up my end of the deal," Sheppard reminded her. "Do you really want to test my warning?"

"Deal? What deal...what...Moira? No, Moira!" John exclaimed as she stepped to Sheppard slowly. Reluctant but resigned.

Careful of their hair trigger tempers she faced John. "I...I'm sorry, John. It was the only way to save you! To save you!" Tears glimmered.

"No! Moira, you can't!"

"She's holding up her end, Johnny," Sheppard taunted, "all to get you back safe and sound. Now be a good boy and go back to Atlantis."

"Moira? How could you?" John demanded, appalled.

"I had no choice! I'd do anything to save you, John! So I made a deal. Without the colonel's help I never would have been able to save you! So I made a deal."

"Oh. Of course you did, Moira." He paused. "But I didn't." He fired, deliberately missing. Sheppard swerved, shoving Moira out of the way, just as John had hoped. He lunged, crashing into his darker self. "The only way you'll take her is over my dead body!"

"I'm good with that," Sheppard agreed.

"John!" Moira cried, scrambling out of the way. Staring in disbelief as the two men, the same man fought over her. Fought viciously. Fists and kicks. Grabs and lunges. Blood flew. Grunts and groans as hits landed. Accurately. Momentarily disabling but they grappled hand to hand. Fell to the ground, but parted. Circled each other. "John! Colonel! Please! We don't have time for this! We don't have time for this Alpha display of territorial aggression!"

"Huh?" they both echoed, pausing to glance at her. Eyed each other.

"John, you have to go back to Atlantis!" she urged.

"Not without you!" John insisted, abruptly punching the colonel in the side.

"She made a deal, Johnny. You need to honor it. Or I will kill you." Sheppard retaliated with a left hook that sent John staggering backwards.

"Ah...there's the reason," John realized. "You son of a bitch!" He flew at him, knocking him back but Sheppard swung a vicious right hook. Snapping John's head to one side with a crack. He staggered.

"John! John! Stop, stop this! Colonel, you can't do this! Johns, you can't fight each other!" Moira ran to them, pulled John back but a flying arm hit her in the side. She spun, fell hard. The breath knocked out of her.

John whirled. Froze, horrified. "Moira? Oh my God! Moira! Moira!" He fell as something hit his head, shoulders. He rolled dizzily, barely conscious. A bullet hit his leg. Blood spurted. Another grazed his side. Then John lost consciousness altogether.

"John!" Moira cried, hearing the gunshots. She scrambled to sit, dizzy. Saw John sprawled on his stomach. Blood on his leg, on his side. "John! John, no!" She crawled to him, scraping her knees but not caring. Checked his pulse. Slow and steady. His breathing the same. "John!" She glared at Sheppard who stood watching. Fury replaced by satisfaction. He dropped the P90 to the mossy ground. "What have you done? What have you done? How could you?"

"I've only disabled him, Moira. He'll be out for hours. But if he doesn't get to Atlantis now he'll bleed to death."

She rose, flew at him. Hit his chest, furious. "You bastard! You bastard! You tried to kill him! You tried to kill John!" He tried to catch her wrists but she pummeled him, working out her fury, her fear. Also grabbing the keycard from his pocket. She abruptly flew back to kneel at John's side, her back to the colonel now. "I hate you! I hate you!"

"He'll be fine, Moira. Tie up that leg. We don't have much time." Sheppard retrieved the gun from the ground. Tossed a bandage from his TAC vest to her.

Moira shoved the keycard into the pocket of John's pants. Felt a satiny coolness. Realized with a start the texture of her purloined panties. A wave of emotion hit her, nearly choked her. She forced it away, snatched the bandage from the grass. She tied up his leg as best she could. "John..."

Sheppard hauled her to her feet. "Dial the 'Gate. Atlantis. I'll bring him."

Moira ran to the DHD, saw Sheppard hauling, dragging John towards it. She dialed Atlantis, watched the chevrons light up one by one. The wormhole engaged. "The IDC!"

"Got it." Sheppard produced a GDO, activated the code. Waited. Unceremoniously pushed, dumped John through the event horizon. He stepped back as the wormhole disappeared. He turned, wiping blood off his mouth. Stalked to her. "Let's go. We don't have much time."

"Where are Ford's men? The ones you recruited?"

"Already in my reality. I sent them ahead of me. So he'll be doubly pissed when he arrives and finds his normal human troops gone." He began to lead her towards the ship. "When we reach the..." He paused. Felt in the pockets of his TAC vest. Checked. Re-checked. Recalled her attack. He didn't bother to check the ground. Eyed her furiously. "Moira."

Moira froze, facing him. As bad as things had been, here and earlier in the colonel's darker Atlantis she had never truly feared him. He was still John, after all. A darker version, a harsher version but still John. Recognizable. But now as he glared at her Moira felt a shiver, a tremble of actual fear. Of him. Of violence. She swallowed nervously. But stood her ground. John was safe. Back in Atlantis. That was all that mattered.

"What have you done?" he asked quietly. Too quietly as his gaze raked over her. But he knew. "You gave it to him, didn't you?" he needlessly asked. "Didn't you?" he shouted.

"Yes," she softly confirmed.

"Do you know what you've done? Without that keycard the ship is useless! Useless! You've stranded us here with Ford and his mutants on the way! How could you be so stupid?"

"We'll have to hold out, colonel. John will send help."

"When? How many days before he regains consciousness, remembers, finds the keycard and recognizes what it is?"

"It doesn't matter, colonel. He's back on Atlantis, safe. You held up your end. I'm still here with you. I've held up mine."

He glowered at her. But eyed the Stargate as the chevrons lit one by one. "Great. We don't have time! Come on! We need a defensible position! Move!" He pulled her to him, shoved her into a run.

Moira ran as the wormhole exploded outwards. Sheppard was on her heels. She swerved around a pool, into the trees. Began to climb the cliffs. Slipping and sliding.

"Sheppard!" Ford bellowed. "There!"

"Shit. Higher, Moira!" Sheppard turned to view the mutant Wraith hybrids beginning to give chase. Ford was among them.

"Sheppard! I will kill her! I'll kill her in front of you, I swear!"

Moira climbed, climbed, ran into a cave past the downpour of water veiling it. "Colonel!" she called, whirling, waiting. She heard gunfire. Tensely waited. Suddenly he appeared. Doused in water as he ran through the downpour, gun clenched in his hands.

"GO!" he shouted.

She ran across the expanse, following the light to the next opening of the cave. Darted through the curtain of water and climbed the next cliff. "Where?"

"Keep going! To that ridge!" he ordered, on her heels again. "Into the trees and across the forest! We need to find a hiding hole before nightfall!"

* * *

Elizabeth hung her head, closed her eyes a moment. Needing a moment to process the information. The disaster. A ship lost. Four men dead instantly. Another dead on the ground. Two more injured. And the worst of all. John was missing, presumed kidnaped by Ford. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that John's darker doppelganger had been in the city. Had strolled around completely undetected. Had even enjoyed a meal. Before abducting Moira.

"There was nothing we could do, ma'am," Evan said, shifting in the chair yet again. He glanced up to see Ronon standing, glaring at him. "By the time we reached the others Sheppard was already gone. Taken. We couldn't follow the ship into hyperspace."

"I understand, major. You are not to blame. No one is. For God's sake we had three teams out there to catch one measly man!" she flared. A rare outburst of emotion that she regretted.

"Two. The other Sheppard," Ronon reminded, voice grave. "If he's as smart as ours..."

"Maybe smarter, ma'am. Planning all of this," Evan agreed.

"Still...and the Daedalus is en route to Earth and unavailable." She shook her head. Collected herself. "We'll have Rodney scan your last readings. Maybe he's come up with something. Anything. And we can track his subcutaneous device. We'll return to that planet and–"

"We'll make those villagers talk, one way or another," Ronon offered.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. We will. We can have Radek check the DHD...maybe some of Ford's cohorts went through the–"

Alarms rang. Elizabeth jumped out of her chair, ran to the control room. Evan was on her heels.

Ronon behind them. Rodney was racing to the consoles as the Stargate activated. "Rodney?"she asked.

"It's John's IDC! Open the Iris!" Rodney ordered, fingers flying to operate the system.

"Thank God!" Elizabeth murmured, watching anxiously as the Iris unwound. As the wormhole engaged.

"Um, ma'am...what if it's not. Not our Sheppard, I mean," Evan cautioned. Hoisting his gun.

"Good point, major. Security team, stand by," Elizabeth commanded. Moved to the glass to peer down as marines positioned themselves. Guns at the ready. Ronon joined them, stood waiting. Arms folded across his chest. Neglecting to draw his gun.

The tension filled the air. As the wormhole shimmered. A circle of light and liquid. Rippling gently as if an unseen breeze caressed it. The marines held position, guns raised. Fingers hovering on the triggers. Ronon stood, unfazed. Ready either way if whoever emerged was friend or foe. But anxiety churned his stomach.

Elizabeth's hands tightened on each other as she clasped her fingers. Waiting. Holding her breath. Evan stared down at the Stargate, gun held securely. Waiting. Rodney joined them, worriedly shifting from foot to foot. Waiting.

A body tumbled through the Stargate Rolled and lay prone on the floor as the wormhole dissipated. A trail of blood smeared the floor in its wake.

"John? John! Get Carson!" Elizabeth cried, rushing into the 'Gateroom as the marines cautiously approached the injured, unconscious man. "It is our John, isn't it? Is he...is he..." She couldn't voice the thought.

"He's alive." Ronon brushed past the men, knelt. "It's him! Ours. And alive, just."

"Let me through!" Carson shoved past the marines, knelt. "Dear Lord, he's been shot! Twice! Beaten...quickly, to the infirmary! We have to stop that bleeding or he'll die!"

"John! It is our John, right? Right?" Rodney worried, staring as his friend was gently lifted off the floor. Blood dripped from him as he was carried out of the 'Gate room.

Evan was staring at the inactive 'Gate. "But where is Moira?"


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue Element5

Stars twinkled. A crescent moon rose, giving little illumination. Blackness swathed the land. The only sound was the incessant noise of the waterfalls. Crashing and churning over the rocks. Pooling in the mosses and grasses. Dripping from the mouth of the cave where Sheppard stood.

Staring out at the quiet night. He relaxed, holstered his gun. Satisfied. He lifted a pair of night goggles and once more surveyed the rough terrain. Bathing the darkness in harsh green tones. Nothing moved. Nothing stirred. Only the water pounded, pounded.

He turned. Moira was huddled by a tiny fire. Clothes damp, like his. Skin and hair wet, like his. She nibbled on a piece of fruit, reluctant but having no choice. He licked his lips, recalling the pleasing taste of the succulent flesh. Sustenance. But like the water and everything else on the planet it was infused with the enzyme. There was no avoiding it. Already he had felt the surge of it in his body, as they had been climbing and evading capture for nearly two days now. Chancing upon this hiding place at last.

"Moira," he rasped, "how well can those things see in the dark?"

Moira started, lost in her own thoughts. Worries. Worrying about John. About the inevitable effects of the enzyme on Sheppard. On herself. Hoping they had worked most of it out with all the duress of evasion, of retreat. "Better than us...but not as well as a Wraith. Their sense of smell will be keener. Colonel, do you know how Ford altered their development? Obviously they were infected by the unfinished retro-virus, with a Wraith genome like John, like you were. But their development into a full Wraith was halted. As was yours. Instead of being cured they are permanently stuck in that phase. Two Wraith genetic codes, one human. Highly unstable. Unless Ford found a way to control them."

"I don't know. He was trying. I copied his research onto a flash drive, along with all of ours. For you." He removed the goggles. Neared her quietly. Gaze roving over her damp clothing clinging to her body. Her huddled position. Hair messily snaking down her back. She appeared forlorn. Vulnerable. A smile darted across his lips.

Moira felt him towering over her. His eyes on her. She hunched, as if by making herself smaller she could avoid his notice. His interest. She felt a shiver as the chill wrapped around her. "I'll take the first watch, colonel. You should rest. You need to rest now."

He smiled. Stepped closer to see the goose bumps on her bare arms. "No need. We're safe here." He moved and sat back against the wall of the cave, facing the entrance. "Moira. Come here. For warmth. I won't hurt you."

"You, you hurt John." Nevertheless she moved stiffly to him. Sat near.

He pulled her against him, arm wrapping around her. Pressing her body against his. "You gave me no choice. No. He gave me no choice. Sit," he ordered as she tried to move. "As I recall, that particular state of mutation is faster, stronger. But unable to feed like a Wraith."

"Yes." She sat stiffly, trying not to press her body into his. To not have her breasts pushed against his side. To not feel his warmth against the cold. To not remark on the similarities to her John. To focus on the differences. As the same time she knew her best chance of survival was with him. That she couldn't antagonize him.

"Hmm. So they'll be hard to take down. We've got limited ammo. Limited options." He rubbed her arm up and down. Thinking. Feeling the press of her soft body on his. Also her reluctance. "Ford will have them form a perimeter to ensnare us. We'll have to stay one or two steps ahead of him. I don't think I can kill all of them. It takes several shots to bring one down, let alone several."

"So we elude. Evade. Until help arrives," she stated. Glancing at him. His handsome face in profile. Mussed dark hair. Scruffy jaw shadowed by a the beginnings of a beard now. Full lips framed by the dark, coarser hair.

"Yeah. Piece of cake." He met her gaze. "They'll wait for sunrise. No need to take unnecessary risks to find us. They have the advantages." He touched her cheek. "Moira, you probably just cost us both our lives."

"It had to be done, colonel," she stated simply. Unapologetic.

"He means that much to you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." She stared at the darkness. Moved free of him suddenly. Stepped to the fire. She hugged herself. "I'll take first watch."

"I told you, there's no need." He stood. Assessing. "It's time."

She tensed. Not needing to ask. She stared at the tiny fire. The yellow flames fighting against the cold air. The dampness.

He stepped to her. Touched her shoulders. A firm yet gentle grasp. "Anything, you said. Willingly," he reminded. Voice low, rasping over her skin.

She closed her eyes, opened them. "So I did."

"I won't hurt you, Moira. I am your husband, after all." His fingers caressed.

"No. He is. You are not."

He smiled. Said into her ear, "Think of it as science, Moira. Aren't you curious? How different it will be with me? Or will it be the same? What will be different? Hmm? Texture? Taste?" He ran his mouth along her throat. Tongue flicking her earlobe.

Moira felt a shiver, an involuntary tightening. She turned to him, breath catching in her throat. So like John it hurt. Yet not. The handsomeness marred by tragedy, by loss. By endless war. His green eyes smouldered with warmth, with lust as he studied her. Saw her sorrow, her unhappiness. A stab of jealousy made his gaze darken a little. She lowered her gaze. "Colonel...I...please...I can't...you...you..."

He lifted her face to his. "You will call me John. Oh John." He kissed her. A slow, savoring motion of his mouth on hers. His lips dancing along hers. Moving. Persuading hers to open, to part and allow his tongue entrance. To guide hers along his. As he moved her now, slowly, slowly to align her body with his. To press her softness and curves against his harder, leaner frame.

He guided them to the ground. Kept kissing her. Moving her onto her back as his hand slid up, up to clasp a breast. "Moira...oh Moira. I had to see you again. In a way I'm glad you weren't there, when Atlantis fell. I couldn't bear to have lost you again. Knowing you were here, in your Atlantis, safe, it made my job easier. Knowing you were alive. You don't know what that means to me, Moira."

"Colonel...John, please...I'm married to, to John," she tried to refute. Pushing him back from her but her hands were gentle. Part of her curious despite herself.

"To me. A version of me. Ah..." He stroked her cheek, her hair. Body shifting on hers. "He'll never forgive you, is that it? I wouldn't. But he would. He's like a better version of me, isn't he? In many ways we are the same."

"In many ways you are not," she argued. "Colonel...you...you..."

"Call me John," he reminded, kissing her.

Moira felt tears. Knew she needed him. Knew her survival depended upon him. Knew her sympathy could overwhelm her. So like John. Yet not. She recalled her John wounded, fighting to save her. Appalled at what she had done to save him. But Sheppard's anguish was far too evident. Every time he looked at her. All of the losses he had borne, starting with the loss of his Moira, ending with the loss of Atlantis.

Sheppard ran his mouth down her throat. Tasting her. Wanting her. So like his Moira, yet not. Not that the differences mattered to him anymore. She was here, alive, his, and that was all he cared about. He moved. Shoved up her shirt, her bra. Gazing on her bare breasts, fondling. Kissing but he drew back. Fingered the two rings on the chain. Gold glints on her skin. "I still can't believe you married him. Me. I mean...do you have any idea what you married?"

She stared, hand on his arm, shifting despite herself. Her body responding all too willingly, not caring which John it was, only that it was John. A version of John. "What?"

Sheppard kissed her. Ran his mouth along her breasts, shoving aside the two rings. Ignoring them as he gently nibbled, sucked each one, teasing the nipples to harden in his mouth. Moira squirmed, fingers in his hair. Trying not to react, not to arch into him. His beard was rough on her skin. His tongue rough. He freed her, slid up to catch her mouth again. Tasted tears, sorrow. Drank all of it in. He moved to undo her pants. Unzip. "He never told you, did he?" He yanked down the pants. Yanked them off one leg. Ran his hand up her bare thigh. Her legs parted but she shut them, embarrassed. He smiled. Fingered her panties. "He didn't tell you. About mom."

She froze, tensing. "No." A soft word. A single word. Her mind working furiously over the endless possibilities. Wondering. But refusing to ask. She grasped his arm. His fingers were prying now, playing against the fabric. A little roughly. Insistent. Arousing.

"Interesting," he said. Met her gaze suddenly. "You have no idea, then. How close we are. Him and I...practically the same. Except for one big difference, that is. You. Sweet Moira..." He tugged the panties down, down. Off one leg. Undid his pants, shorts.

Moira heard the zipper. Knew what was coming. Tensed. Could feel his erection pressing on her thigh, so hard, so eager. "I...I don't believe you..."

"Oh, you will. You see, I know." He pushed her thighs apart. "So fucking sweet," he muttered, a raw edge in his voice that made her shiver. "I know. About James."

Moira gasped. His words a shock, more so than his sudden thrust inside her. She grabbed, whimpered as he groaned, growled. Began to thrust repeatedly. Oddly gently as the pleasure built, built. Her tension only feeding his hunger, his lust.

He slowed, slowed to feel every part of her. She wasn't quite ready, not quite slick enough to encompass all of him, but it only made it better. Rougher. Hotter. He met her gaze. Caught her wrists and pinned them to either side of her head. Causing her to arch a little, just a little and he thrust a little harder, deeper. "Yes. She told me. Some. Not all. Enough." He thrust harder, deeper. Enjoying the physical pleasure as much as her shock.

Moira stuttered, squirming. Tears blurred her vision. "I...I...colonel, colonel, John, John, John," she stammered, not knowing if she meant the man she had married or the man thrusting into her now. She tried to free her wrists but he held them firmly in place, body taking hers, joining with hers in an almost leisurely sexual act. But leaving no doubt as to who was in control.

"And I told her. A little. About the loss. All of it, Moira. You and I are so much alike, in that. The loss. Even more than you and him. Because I lost her. You lost James. I never thought I could endure another or worse one, after mom...and then the rest. Afghanistan. The Antarctic. Here. Until you. Until I lost her...then you..."

"I'm not her, colonel, er, John..." she amended, seeing a flash of anger. "I'm not–"

"No, and I'm not him, but here we are, Moira. I've lost everything, well, nearly so. The city. I'll not lose you again."

"I'm not yours to lose, John. I'm his. His!"

"No. No longer." He grunted, thrust harder, faster. As if he could make her acquiesce to him. Agree to be his. Wanting her. Needing her.

Moira clung, rocking with him. Soft sounds escaped her lips. Shock and dismay chilling her passion, her pleasure. His motions rough but not painful. She felt an odd relief when the climax came and went, a brief spark that was drowned under his own demands. As he shuddered, pounding into her with a strained, last rush to orgasm.

"Moira! Moira, Moira, Moira! Fuck!" He moaned, collapsed on her. Hid his face on her chest. His body jerking with the last of release. His breathing heavy, labored. Choked by emotion he was silent. Closed his eyes to concentrate on the feel of her. The taste of her. The scent of her.

Moira heard his sorrow, even through his pleasure. Possession. A silent sob racked his frame. She felt tears running down her face. He freed her wrists. She stroked his back, his hair. Winced as pain bloomed on her side where she had been hit. His weight pressing down on it, but he seemed oblivious. "John," she whispered. Kissed his brow.

She stared at the rocky ceiling. Not sure if she had been unfaithful or not. It was still John, but not John. She could feel herself breaking, dissolving, but forced it all down, away. Knew that this John would not be as sympathetic as the other. Although she wondered how sympathetic her John would be now.

Sheppard collected himself. Calmed. Lifted his head and kissed her. Slow, seductive kisses, tasting her tears again. He slid out of her, shifted his weight as she winced. Only just remembering he moved off her, touched her side where a purplish bruise was forming. "Oh. I forgot about..."

"He wouldn't have," she softly remarked, still staring at the rocky ceiling.

He scowled, but turned her face to view his. "You think my better nature would have come out and curbed my desire for you? I'm not that good a man, Moira. Not any more. Too much has been taken from me. Starting with you. I understand that loss, now, like no one else can. Not even him." He touched her hair. Drew his fingers down to caress her cheek, her jaw. Her throat. Touches gentle. But she shivered anyway.

"You're wrong. He...he'll understand...and he, he will love me anyway. As I love him."

He smiled. "You think so? I'm not so sure, Moira. It's not the same, is it? As horrendous as it was, as culpable as I was, as he was...it's not the same as losing you. As you losing James. And I suspect there was more to it. I saw that guilt in her eyes when she told me a little of it. So yes, you and I...we understand loss like no other can. Not even him."

"He...he'll understand it now, if you keep me from him. And I won't let you do that to him." She pushed his hand away, but he moved closer, half on her. Hand running along her bare thigh.

"No, colonel. You had what you wanted."

He kissed her. "Yes, Moira, I did. So sweet...and yes, you denied me and yourself but you won't be able to do that for long."

"John will come for me," she stubbornly asserted, even as his fingers played against her again. As his mouth wandered along her throat. "Or send Evan. A full team."

"And then what? You think I care? You think I'll just let you go? My better nature died a long time ago, Moira." He slid down her body, kissing, tasting. Teasing. "Again, Moira. And this time you will come along with me. And then...hmm...maybe I'll take you from behind and in that waterfall. Or is that too kinky for you?"

She sighed, pushing at him. "Some things never change," she muttered.

He laughed. Moved off her and stood. Fixing his clothes. He crossed to the waterfall, peered out beyond it. "Let's go. We should move under the cover of darkness. Circle round and try to reach the ship. With any luck we can walk right through their perimeter and they won't even know it."

Moira stared, relieved. She scrambled into her clothes, biting back her emotions. She moved to him, stumbled back as he turned to her suddenly. "Colonel?"

He smiled. "John. Call me John, Moira. After all...we are married, aren't we?"


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue Element6

John fought his way through a heaviness, a dizziness. "Moira's safe on Atlantis," he muttered, trying to move. His limbs felt like lead. A dull ache marred his leg. His side. His jaw. A headache colored his thoughts. Two pinpoints of pressure at his temples. He tried to open his eyes but they were too heavy. Too heavy. He moved his arm and it felt stiff. Tight.

He became still, hearing voices. They were fuzzy, indistinct. Unidentifiable. He couldn't sort them. They ran together. Sifting like his blurred memories. Nothing made sense. Atlantis. Concussion. Stargate. Reynolds. Jumper three. Ford. Subcutaneous tracking device cut brutally from his arm. Protocols. Taken off-planet. Hybrids. Moira.

"Moira's safe in Atlantis," he muttered, finding the one word that made any sense to him. But he frowned. Something was wrong. Something, but it eluded him. Slipped from his mind as other disjointed images filled it. The name Moira again. "Moira's safe in Atlantis," he muttered.

Carson watched him, shaking his head. He sighed. "It may be another day, even two. I've done what I can. The rest is up to him."

Elizabeth nodded. "At least he's alive. And safe with us."

"I just wish he would wake up," Rodney said. Frowning. "What kind of hell did Ford put him through? The device was cut out of his arm?"

"Yes, brutally. I've replaced it and stitched up the damage," Carson noted. Scowling. "Not to mention the gunshots, but those were not serious. He's lost a lot of blood but recovering quickly. The main concern is the concussion. Not to mention what he endured at Ford's hands."

"Those marks on his temples?" Elizabeth guessed. She folded her arms across her chest. "You think they did something to him?

"An experiment? Or, or torture?" Rodney asked, horrified. He stared at his friend in dismay.

"Maybe both. I detected an odd toxin in his bloodstream but his own antibodies broke it down. He's in no danger from that."

"He'd die before he gave up anything."

All turned as Ronon crossed the room. Eyed his friend. They all returned their gazes to John.

Carson gently ushered them out of the room. Turned back and checked the dripping IV. Stared down at his patient. Noting the bruises on his face. The cut above his eye. He saw John's lips moving, but no sound was audible. Curious, he leaned closer. "John? John, can you hear me?"

John struggled. The weight was oppressive. He tried to move, but it was like being caught in molasses. Or caramel. A ghost of a smile came and went at the odd thought. Memories of Moira flitted. "Moira. Moira's safe in Atlantis," he whispered. Determined to resist any mind probing. Steeling himself for the flash of pain he knew was coming. Except it didn't.

"John, are you awake? Can you hear me, colonel?" Carson leaned closer. Touched the other man's shoulder.

John inwardly jerked. Memories flooded. The colonel. His darker self. As if his guilt and lust and anger and everything dark had found form in a living, breathing doppelganger A version of himself. A version who wanted Moira. "No. Moira's safe in Atlantis," he muttered.

"No. No, she isn't, John. Do you remember what happened to Moira?"

"Moira. Moira's safe in Atlantis."

"No, John, she's not! John?" Carson gently shook him. "Can you hear me?"

John blearily opened his eyes. Blinked. Blinked against the harsh light. He groaned. Muscles ached. Were sore, tense. Pain thudded in his head, his leg, his side, his arm. A hundred complaints as the heaviness sloughed off him. He stared at the familiar face. The kind blue eyes. Uncomprehending for a moment. "Carson?" The name finally entered his mind.

Carson smiled. "Yes, John. Welcome back, colonel."

"I...ow. Ow!" He moved his arm, his legs. "What the hell happened to me?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Carson chided, adjusting the pillows as John tried to sit. "No, John. Don't move. You need to take it slow, all right?"

"How, how long have I been–"

"Two days. You've been out two days, John."

"Crap." He closed his eyes a moment.

"What happened to Moira, John?"

"Moira. Moira's safe in Atlantis," he automatically repeated.

"No, John. She's not. Your doppelganger took her. Can you remember anything?"

"Moira's safe in..." John's eyes flew open as memory flooded. Almost a physical sensation as the images played fast in his brain. "Moira! Moira, I have to–" he nearly bolted out of the bed but Carson pushed him down. Hands braced on his shoulders.

"Easy, John! First tell me what you can remember."

"No! Moira! She's in danger! She's with him, Carson! The dark side me to save me she..." He grabbed Carson's arm. Anguish engulfed him. He sank back. "He's taken her. Taken her through the anomaly. She...she's gone. She's gone, Carson. She's..." His voice broke.

"Easy, John. If he came through an anomaly I'm sure Rodney can find a way to follow after them," Carson soothed. He turned to the heap of John's tattered, bloody clothes.

"You don't understand, Carson. He...he's taken her. Through an anomaly that, that's on...M1K436...and only he can open it, with some, something in the ship...I can't quite remember..." He felt his gut clench. "She...she went with him, but I fought him. She made a deal to save me...to...she went with him. To save me. I fought him, but I think I kicked my own ass again...God, I'm tired of that. And he...he took her." He rubbed his eyes. Felt the despair wash over him again.

"Do you by chance know what this is? It was in your pocket." Carson held up a sliver of crystal with indentations and markings on it. He neglected to mention what else he had found with it. Kept it to himself.

But John was staring at his bruised hands. Forlorn. "She's gone. She's gone, Carson. Taken from me. Moira...I...I can't lose her, Carson. I can't lose her." He looked up suddenly. Gaze focused on the crystal. "The..." He took it, looked it over. "Keycard. The keycard." Hope blazed in his eyes, on his face. "Moira...Moira! She must have taken it from him to give to me! To save her! He can't access the anomaly without it! Carson! She's still on that planet! With him! Stranded. With him."

"Well, that's good news, right? You can send a–"

"No." He abruptly sat, swung his legs off the bed. Grimaced at the pain. "Ford. Ford and his mutants are there too. They were chasing us. They are hunting them! Shit! Shit! How long have I been out of it?" he demanded.

"Two days, John. Send a team," Carson urged.

"No! Moira, I have to save Moira! I have to find her, at all costs! Ford will kill her, and my dark side version...he'll take her if I don't stop him!" He struggled to his feet but with a gentle push Carson moved him back onto the bed. "Damn it, Carson!"

"Now you listen to me, colonel! You will rest and recover! No, I'll not hear a word!" He held up a hand. "Give it an hour. Plan your rescue and I will see how you are, all right? You'll be no good to her if you collapse on that planet, now will you?"

"I'm going after her, Carson! If I have to crawl through the Stargate I will!"

"Fine, John. Give it an hour, will you? Then we will see."

"An hour," John reluctantly conceded. Sitting down with a groan. His head was swimming, heart racing. "An hour. I can plan this out first. Okay, okay. An hour."

"Yes, John. Make your plans and let me run a few tests to be sure you are okay."

* * *

"John! John, wait! Stop!" Elizabeth's voice was strident, angry as she ran into the Jumper bay. Men were assembled, entering ships. All carrying P90s and assault rifles. "John! I have to protest this reckless selfishness of yours!"

John turned slowly as she bore down upon him. He watched her, saw the anger on her face. He shifted his stance, trying not to favor his good leg too noticeably. He was clad in black, TAC vest secured. Gun in his hand. "Selfish?" he questioned. At his nod the men resumed loading the Jumpers.

"Yes! You are in no condition to rescue anyone! Let Lorne and Reynolds lead the teams!"

"No. I'm the only one who knows exactly what they will be up against," John argued, tone mild, reasonable.

"John, you can't lead a rescue mission in your condition! No matter what Carson said! Lorne and Reynolds are more than capable of–"

"If you think I'm not going after Moira you are gravely mistaken!" he flared, anger surfacing. He turned to the ships. "Get moving! Lorne, have that 'Gate dialed and ready! Remember, shoot to kill! No quarter, except for the colonel. Disable only."

"John, please," Elizabeth urged, hand on his arm to make him meet her gaze. "This is tantamount to suicide! If those mutants catch you, if Ford catches you again he–"

"They won't. He won't."

"If Moira's still on that planet with that other version of you she's perfectly safe!"

John smiled briefly. "Perfectly safe? If? If? And that version of me is the dark side version of me, Elizabeth! He has nothing to lose and everything to gain! He killed..." John caught himself before he revealed the fact that the alternate Sheppard had killed his version of Moira. At her own tortured behest. "He's capable of things you cannot imagine. But I can. I know."

"No. I can't let you go. I order you to stand down, John!"

"You order me?" he asked, raising a brow. Torn between amusement and anger.

"Yes." Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips. Obstinate. "I am in command of this city. I am in command of all personnel, including you, colonel. So you will stand down. Let your men embark on this mission. They are well-trained and know exactly what to do."

John's gaze narrowed. "No."

"John! Stand down now or I will have you arrested! I will throw you into a holding cell until you see sense! Your men are–"

"Not me. Don't." He took a step towards her. Voice lowering into dangerous tones. "Don't get in my way. Not on this, Elizabeth."

"I have no choice, John. You are being unreasonable. You are too injured to effectively lead a rescue mission, and your personal feelings are blinding you to the fact that you will be no more than a serious liability to your men," she argued.

"Personal feelings?" he asked, disbelief in his voice. "Of course! She's my wife!"

"Nevertheless your feelings are clouding your judgment! I'm sorry, John, but we have to look at the big picture here. We've already lost a Jumper! And four good men! We can't risk losing more! Your judgment has been impaired and I will not allow you to lead any team in your condition! Do you want to lose another Jumper? Another team?"

"No." John's voice fell to a low, almost raspy tone.

"John, I don't blame you. Of course not! I just need you to see the gravity of the situation, to see past your immediate concerns."

"You mean Moira," he said, scowling. The death of those four men a weight on him that he knew was not his fault, but felt it nevertheless.

"There's more at stake than Moira. There's Ford on the loose with some kind of mutant army, there's another version of you that can easily infiltrate this city undetected! Your men will handle this mission! Not you! You are too close to see things clearly."

He scowled. "She's my wife!" he repeated, furious. "And if I lose her...if I lose her I won't want to keep on..." He left the rest unsaid. But it spilled into his voice, into his eyes.

Elizabeth saw it. Saw the depth of emotion, the weight of loss and grief and guilt. Was startled by it. Alarmed. She stepped back from him.

"John? You don't mean...look, I'm sure your teams will recover her. Finish the mission and take care of Ford as well. I simply can't let you go in your condition." Sympathy shone in her eyes, but a firm resolution as well.

"I do mean," he quietly, solemnly noted. "So don't. Don't get in my way on this. Not on this."

Elizabeth frowned, but decided. Reluctantly she nodded. "Be careful, then. Don't do anything stupid!"

John smiled, relaxing. "Stupid? Me? Never." He turned. "Let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue Element7

Moira sat. Exhausted. Finished the last of her fruit, water. Wiped her mouth and stared round the forest, the glen. A sea of green, thick foliage surrounded her. Shafts of sunlight striped the grasses and moss. The air was warm, humid. The sound of waterfalls was ever present, a constant background noise that she could tune out like white noise.

She watched Sheppard circling. Searching. Seemingly indefatigable as he lifted his binoculars to scan. He stood stock still, listening. Sunlight dappled his black, messy clothes. Spilled upon his dark hair and unkempt beard. He appeared darker. More dangerous. Even sexier with his huskier voice and swagger. Moira banished the thought, knew it was the enzyme in her system. At least she told herself it was.

Sheppard shoved the binoculars into his TAC vest. Turned and strode to her. "Is that the last?" he asked, gaze roving over her. Messy, dirty clothes now dry, no longer clinging to her curves. Messy ponytail falling behind her shoulders. Accessible. If only he could find the time.

"What? Oh..." She looked at the empty leaves. "Yes. But we can always find more fruit."

"What about the moss? Can we–"

"No! No!" She met his gaze, horrified. Could only imagine the affect it would have on him, considering the affect it had had on her John. The rush of adrenaline even more intense. Causing fury. Lust. "Highly toxic, it will make you violently sick."

"Oh." He glanced round, squatted in front of her to look her directly in the eyes. "We can't keep on like this, Moira. Try as we might we're being herded farther and farther away from the ship and from the 'Gate. I want you to stay here, well, over there," he pointed, "in that copse. Hidden. I'm tired of being hunted. Time to become the hunter. I'll take out a few of them. Four or five if I'm lucky." He licked his lips. "Even up the odds a bit. A very little bit. I hate to use the ammo but we've got no choice." He stood.

Moira stood, caught his arm. "Colonel! Be, be careful. Your Atlantis and its survivors need you. Don't do anything reckless."

He smiled. "I won't. But if I fall...run. Run as fast as you can, Moira. Because they will give no quarter."

"You can't fall, colonel. I need you to come back to me. Atlantis needs you." She hesitated. "John...be, be careful. Please." She kissed him. A long, startling kiss. To instill in him the necessity of returning to her. To taste the rough, musky difference compared to his alternate.

He stepped back, eying her. Surprised. Pleased. Suspicious. "Don't come out until you see me." Then he was gone, racing into the trees.

Moira moved to the copse of bushes. Huddled, waiting. She all but buried herself in the leaves and ferns. Blending quite well in her stained white and brown clothes. She heard gunfire. Crouched, biting her lower lip, hoping the colonel knew what he was doing. Would return safely. Silence. Then more gunfire, a rapid, repeating noise. Weird shrieks rent the air. She recognized the sound as partly Wraith, partly human. She waited. Waited.

* * *

Sheppard ran. Circled through the trees with silent, graceful efficiency. Froze. Waited. Saw two more mutants searching. Saw the lone third. Smiled grimly. Aimed. Fired repeatedly until the creature fell, shrieking as it died. The sound echoed among the trees, an eerie, lonely sound. He ran again, in the opposite direction, circling down. Ducked as a laser singed a tree near him.

He swerved, dipped back, abruptly hid in the dense foliage. Mutants passed. Hissing. Talking in a strange, garbled language. Shuffling footsteps. They seemed disorganized. Sheppard waited. Wondered where the hell Ford was. He stood. Moved stealthily again. Stalking the stalkers. He checked his ammunition, frowned.

* * *

John raised his hand, staring round. Halting all teams. He glanced at the abandoned hybrid ship. Noted the damage to one drive pod. The odd angle of its landing. "Reynolds, two men on the 'Gate. No one gets through. Radio silence unless necessary. Lorne, flank left. Josephes, Peterson, with me flank right. Ronon, take point on the center. Assume at least ten or twenty hostiles. Anyone spotting Moira or the colonel radio me. Do not engage. Let's go."

The marines headed out, armed to the teeth for their grim assignment.

John exchanged a glance with Ronon, shook his head at his friend's concern. Began to lead, a slight limp betraying his injuries.

* * *

More gunfire. Moira hugged herself, waiting. Wishing she had a gun. She felt around and found a large stick. She held it, felt better as absurd as it was against the guns, the blasters, the mutant creatures. Silence. She moved slightly, but froze. Stared at the half-Wraith, half human stalking into the clearing. Its blue scaly skin covered half of its face. Hands ended in claws. Yellow eyes gleamed. It looked round, head tilting as it sniffed the warm air.

Moira held her breath as it looked right at her, but it moved to the right. Sounds. Something was rushing through the brush. Through the trees, right towards the copse where she was hiding. She braced herself, uncertain. Closer. Closer. Breaking through the leaves a mutated hand reached for her. Moira swung the stick, thwacking the arm but the mutant plunged into the copse.

Moira cried out in alarm, sped out of the copse. She ran into the clearing. Flushed out of hiding she whirled as the mutant emerged from the copse, shrieking. Jumping towards her. Moira swung the stick but was knocked sideways. She fell, clutching the stick. She jabbed it upwards as the mutant pounced upon her. The stick rammed up through its gut with the force of its downward attack. Moira screamed as it slid down, down on the stick. Blood spurted. Guts spilled. She freed the stick and rolled wildly out of the way as it fell to the ground. Viscera spreading in a crimson, brownish heap on the grass.

"Moira!"

She scrambled to her feet, wiping her bloody hands on her pants as Sheppard ran towards her. Followed by a mutant leaping out of the trees with incredible speed. "John!" she warned.

He spun, fired, fired until the mutant collapsed. Fell silent.

Sheppard closed the distance between them, glanced at the impaled creature. "Good work! Come on!" He grabbed her hand, led her into a run to the left.

"How many?" she asked, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"I got five. But there's at least fifteen or more, damn it! I'm almost out of ammo!"

"Colonel!" She yanked him back as a mutant appeared in front of them, shrieking. Sheppard fired, fired. It fell, twitching.

"Shit! Out!" He dropped the gun, whirled, back to back with Moira as another emerged. Another. He pulled his knife, handed a second one to her. "Stay like this. We're hand to hand now. Moira...looks like this is it. For both of us."

Moira kept her back to his, hefted the knife. Watched yet another creature emerge. Circling them, wary. Yellow eyes glinting. "I'm sorry, colonel."

"Well, at least we had sex," he quipped. He turned with her to see yet another emerge.

"What are they waiting for?" she asked. Almost wishing it was over.

"The right moment."

* * *

John raised his arm. Halting the men. "Gunfire." He listened. "P90. It must be the colonel. Let's go! Double-time!" They broke into a run across the plain, up the cliffs. Towards the forest. Following the sound of guns and shrieking.

He ignored the pain lacing his side, his leg. Gritted his teeth as his head began a dull ache in his temples. Kept his mind focused on his objective. Rescuing Moira. It was the only thing that mattered. He pushed through the trees, glancing at his men to see them doing the same. Expressions ranging from caution to nervousness to determination.

Ronon raced ahead of all of them, his graceful leaps belying his large frame as he slid easily through the cloying foliage like a cat. Gun at the ready he charged, almost eager to reach the creatures and eliminate them.

* * *

Moira turned with the colonel again. Kept her back pressed to his. Held the knife tightly. Ten mutants surrounded them. "There are too many."

"I know," Sheppard agreed. "Moira, when I break free you run."

"No. I won't leave you, colonel."

"Moira! We only have one shot at this! Do as I say!"

"No," she refused, gulped as the mutants moved closer, in unison. "Colonel...if...if we don't make it...John..."

"I know," he said gruffly. "Get ready, then. Go for the jugular, or the gut."

"Okay."

Closer. Closer. Then the creatures rushed.

* * *

"Sir! One hostile down!" Evan reported, eying the mutated corpse. "Shot. P90!"

"Sir! Here's another!" Aaron grimaced at the body.

John nodded. "Let's go! He's taking them down but there are too many!" They ran through the trees. "Incoming! Five o'clock!" He fired his weapon as a group of creatures leapt out of the bushes, shrieking. "Form up ranks! Lorne, create secondary line now!"

* * *

Sheppard spun, slashing out with his knife, disemboweling one mutant as he launched a vicious kick to another. Moira stabbed, sliced one across the throat but something brutally slammed into her stomach. She fell to her knees as Sheppard whirled, slicing another across the throat until he staggered to his knees. Gunfire split the air. Bullets pinged around them.

"Down! Get down!" a voice shouted over the cacophony.

Sheppard dove, crashed into Moira and covered her with his body as mutants shrieked, falling. Attacking, a blur of motion around him. Automatic weapon fire pivoted around them. Then laser blasts exploding the limbs of trees. Leaves burst into fiery clouds swirling in the air. Then silence.

* * *

Mutants fell, got up, fell again as John and the men formed up tight back to back to back. Firing repeatedly. "Sir! Lawrence down! More hostiles but on the move away from us!" Evan shouted.

"Away?" John stood as the guns ceased. Bodies lay strewn on the grass. Twitching. Until he paused by each one, stilling them with a single blast from his big gun. Ripping their bodies wide open or exploding their heads. John heard more gunfire in the distance. "Reynolds?"

"We're clear, sir. Not us!"

"So are we! Head for the ordnance! Now!" John commanded. "Where the hell is Ronon?"

* * *

Sheppard moved slightly. "Stay down," he whispered into Moira's ear. He slowly raised his head. Sat. Grimacing. He stared. Raised his hands in the air. "Ford."

Moira found her breath again, sat and winced at the pain in her side. She stared. "Ford?"

Aiden walked to them, slamming a new clip into his gun. "I should kill you now, Sheppard. Better yet I should kill her."

Sheppard glowered, moving in front of Moira. "Go ahead, lieutenant. Then those things can kill you."

Aiden frowned. Raised his gun.

"When did you lose control of them?" Moira asked. "When did they start regressing?"

Aiden eyed her. "A day ago. Where the hell are my men, Sheppard?"

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"I requisitioned them."

"You what? You...then why the hell are you still here?"

"Transport problems." Sheppard slowly moved to his feet. Glancing past Aiden as a weird shrieking filled the air. "We've got company coming, lieutenant, so either kill us or help us avoid them. Your choice."

"It's worse than that, colonel. There's something else here. Some kind of mutated human but primitive."

"What?" Moira stood, caught Sheppard's arm for support. "The cavemen? Your former recruits hyped on the enzyme!"

"Shut up!" Aiden turned. Movement. Shrieks.

"They're coming, lieutenant, so make a decision now," Sheppard advised. He glanced to the knife protruding from a dead creature. Back to Aiden.

"It's even worse than that, colonel. Atlantis teams are here. Killing everything in sight. I can't let them catch me."

"Me either, so it seems we have another common goal. So?"

"John," Moira whispered, hoping. A sense of longing so powerful she nearly fell.

Aiden scowled. Withdrew a gun from his coat and tossed it to Sheppard. The colonel caught it, clicked off the safety. A tense moment passed.

"Let's go. That way," Sheppard pointed. "You take point."

Aiden hesitated. "How do I know you won't shoot me in the back?"

Sheppard smiled. "You don't."

"And her? She's our trump card."

"I know. Now move!" Aiden ran ahead into the trees. "Moira, go!" She hesitated, uncertain, but ran after Aiden. Sheppard followed on her heels, whirled to fire at the creatures suddenly running after them. He turned and dashed after his companions. "Go! Go!"

* * *

"Son of a bitch." John cautiously peered over the bushes. Stared at the mutated humans ambling into the clearing. The bony protrusions on the faces, their bodies. Brow ridges more pronounced. Grunting and gesturing.

"Sir?" Evan knelt beside him.

"Recognize our old friends, major?"

"Yes, sir. Our luck just went from bad to worse."

"We're outnumbered, but not outgunned," Ronon remarked, joining them. "I circled round and encountered them heading straight for our position."

"Sir, did the colonel do all that?" Evan pointed to the bodies of the Wraith mutants strewn along the grass and moss.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Where is he heading?"

"Good question." John thought, scanning the terrain. "That way. The higher ground. More defensible. He'll look for a secure location, with only one ingress point. Better to pick them off one by one."

"Orders, sir?" Jason asked.

John considered. "We'll flank them. Pincer movement. If we can drive these two groups together they will probably fight one another. We can then skirt round them and get to Moira."

"Are you sure she's still with him?" Ronon asked.

"Yes," John answered. "Where the hell is Ford?" he wondered. "Let's go." He gestured, motioned the men into position. They began their pursuit.


	8. Chapter 8

Rogue Element8

"Stop!" Sheppard ordered, paused as Aiden halted up the ridge. Moira slowed, nearly fell as she doubled over in pain. Trying to catch her breath.

"What? If she becomes a liability we need to dump her,"Aiden remarked coldly.

"Or I could just kill you, lieutenant." Sheppard scanned the lines of caves perched above them. "That one. Three o'clock. Go." Aiden led the way, scrambling up the slope with more than human agility. Sheppard took Moira's arm. "Moira, are you–"

"Fine, just winded," she muttered through gritted teeth. Pulled free and followed Aiden. She grabbed onto tree branches, finding purchase as her shoes slid on the uneven ground. The sharp rise of the slope threatening to toss her backwards.

Sheppard followed, glancing behind him to hear noises of pursuit. Shrieks. Weird grunts and calls from yet another direction. He followed his companions into the cave. Motioned Aiden to one side of the entrance as he took the other. Water splattered in front of it, creating a shimmering, noisy curtain of silver. He pulled out his binoculars. Scanned.

"Well? Anything?" Aiden asked tersely, grip tightening on his weapon.

"Not yet. See how far back this cave goes. We may need an egress point."

"Right." Aiden stepped into the darkness.

Moira sank to the floor, winced. A moan of pain erupted from her lips. She started as Sheppard was suddenly kneeling beside her. "I'm fine."

"Let me see." He moved her hands away, lifted her shirt. A purplish bruise under her rib cage marred her flesh. He carefully felt around it. "Does this hurt?"

"No."

"This?"

"No."

"This?"

"Ow! Yes, that hurts!"

He freed her as she shoved her shirt down. "Nothing serious. Just a bad hit. You'll be fine." He touched her cheek. Brushed some dirt off her now rosy face. "Moira." His husky voice held a low, intimate tone that made her shift slightly.

"What's the plan, colonel?" she asked, trying to ignore her reactions to him. "You know you have to join with Atlantis. You have to help them. Help me. Give over Ford...you can go back to your own survivors," she reasoned.

"And you'll go back to John?"

"Yes." She eyed the ground. Felt tears. Wondered if John would even want her back now.

Sheppard lifted her face to his, kissed her. "One thing at a time, Moira." He moved back to the cave entrance. Stared out past the water.

"It's about twenty feet," Aiden announced, returning. "Opens onto another waterfall with a thirty foot drop into a lake. There's no clear path down. If they come in that way we're dead."

"If they come in this way we're dead," Sheppard countered. He looked at Aiden. "I'll make you a deal, lieutenant."

"A deal?" Suspicious Aiden glanced at Moira, who was staring at the colonel in surprise as well. "What kind of deal?"

"You help me get back to my ship and I'll take you with me. To my reality." At Aiden's stare he continued. "You want to fight the Wraith, don't you? End them? In my reality Atlantis is lost, but the war rages on. You'd be safer there than here with John hunting you."

"You'd let me come with you? After everything? Why?" Suspicion and a glint of hope flared in Aiden's normal human eye.

"Because I need every fighting man I can get. Because your knowledge of the Wraith and their enzyme is invaluable. Because Atlantis has a shoot to kill order on your head."

"What about her?" He pointed at Moira.

"She's my concern, not yours."

"You need her expertise as much as I do."

"I know."

"So she's coming with us?" Aiden tested.

"You think I came all this way for nothing?" Sheppard retorted.

Moira frowned, but kept silent. Wondering what Sheppard was really doing. What he really wanted. Knew the ship was all but useless without the key card she had given John.

"All right...you have a deal. But how are we–"

"John's teams. They'll take care of our enemies for us. You'll see. I know what he's planning." Sheppard turned back to view the terrain through the binoculars.

"And what is that?" Aiden asked.

"Keep watch and you'll see."

* * *

John signaled, lowered his binoculars. "There. Past the forest. Three klicks. Group one. Lorne?"

"Copy, sir. Group two is two klicks east of them and heading into position." Evan stared at the shambling, grunting cavemen. Distorted features making him wince.

"Good. On my mark start firing. Drive them towards each other. Then pull back on my orders. Reynolds, copy?"

"Yes, sir. Holding the line so there are no strays up the ridge." Jason squatted with his men, waiting. Blocking access to the higher terrain.

"Copy that." John glanced at Ronon who was staring up ahead of them, up to the line of caves dotting the cliffs. "Do you see something?"

"No. They could be in any of those caves." He met John's gaze, then frowned, eying his leg. "You're bleeding a–"

"Ignore it. They're up there. I know it."

"Sir, um, do you think this will work?" Evan asked.

"It had better, major. Move."

They fanned forward, silently approaching the two groups from either side. "Mark," John ordered. Fired his weapon as did the others. The Wraith hybrids shrieked, scattering, leaping out of the way. Converging upon the cavemen who were doing the same. Headed directly for a collision course as John and his men tightened the net around them.

* * *

The gunfire startled Moira. She scrambled to Sheppard as he peered through his binoculars. "What's happening?"

Sheppard smiled. "Clever. As I thought. They're driving both groups to fight each other. With any luck to annihilate each other. Buying them time to work their way up here." He stood, glanced at Aiden who was watching. "Let's go. We don't want to be here when they arrive."

"I do." At Moira's voice Sheppard turned to her. She shook her head. "This ends now, colonel. Go to your ship. Wait there. I'll bring you the key card, I promise."

"What is she talking about?" Aiden asked.

Sheppard shook his head. "Sorry, Moira. You I would trust, but not him. So no."

"Colonel! He'll want you gone! And Aiden is right, I'm just a liability now! I'll slow you down! So go! Just let me–"

"No. There could be more of those things out there. Besides, Moira, who said I was going to let you go?"

"But, but you...you..." she stammered as Aiden laughed.

Sheppard took her arm, pulling her to her feet. "Let's go. Ford! Point!"

"No! No, colonel, please! You can't! You can't just take me!" She tried to fight but he pulled her along. "Please let me go! Let me go!"

"No, Moira. I need you. I need you for the key card," he explained.

"The key...then you'll let me go?"

"Depends. Come on."

"Depends? Depends on what? Colonel, colonel, please! You can't just take me!" she protested, but was forced to watch her footing as they exited the cave and made their way up the perilous ridge.

* * *

John halted the men as they skirted round the mayhem. The air was full of shrieking, grunting. Screaming as the two mutated groups fought each other. He could only imagine the bloodbath ensuing. Carefully he guided his men well clear of the carnage. Pushing past trees. Pushing past the dizziness in his head.

"Sir!" Jason and his men met them halfway, clearly relieved. "Nothing's gotten through. And there's been no activity behind us."

"Good, good." John rested a moment, blinked to clear his head. Pain laced his leg. His arm ached. He could feel blood trickling where the stitches had been torn. He glanced at his men, all watching him, all waiting for his orders. Ronon's gaze was narrowed, as if guessing the true severity of his injuries.

"Sir? Shouldn't we be heading up the ridge?" Evan asked, almost shouting over the wild cacophony of bloodlust and rage.

John's brow furrowed in thought. He considered. "Shit! How could I be so stupid?"

"What is it?" Ronon asked.

"He won't be there, damn it!"

"What? But you said–" Ronon argued.

"I know, I know! He was there, but we've just handed him a get out of jail free pass. He'll be heading back to his ship, with Moira. But he won't be able to leave because I have the key card."

"A get out of jail–" Ronon repeated, confused.

"Got it, sir," Evan rejoined. "Unless he uses the Stargate, sir."

"Shit. Fall back! All teams!" John ordered into his radio. "Double-time to the 'Gate! Now! Keep sharp! No one gets through! I repeat, no one gets through!" He spun, began to sprint but slowed, almost falling. He cursed, leaned on a tree, favoring his good leg for a moment.

"We'll catch them, Sheppard. Rest a moment and–" Ronon reasoned, but John shook his head. Regretted it as a wave of dizziness hit him.

"No! No, there's no time! We have to get there before they do! Before he takes Moira," he muttered. He groaned, forced himself into a run with the rest of his men.

* * *

"Wait, wait!" Moira slowed, stumbled. Stopped. She leaned heavily on a tree, hand on her side. "I have to rest!"

"We don't have time for–"Aiden snapped, about to grab her arm when Sheppard raised his gun.

"Don't." He glanced at Moira as Aiden stepped away from her. "We can rest. For five."

"We don't have time to coddle her!"

"Fine. You go on, alone, lieutenant. See how your chances are then!" Sheppard moved to stand near Moira as she sat on a fallen log. All but collapsing as she gingerly held her side.

"You know he'll have men stationed at the 'Gate. Probably at the ship too."

"Yes. I know. Why don't you make yourself useful and take them out." At Moira's gasp of protest he added, "Don't kill them. Just knock them out. They'll be more useful alive than dead."

"Fine. But you better be on my heels in five!" Aiden ran through the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue Element9

Moira straightened slowly, watched as Sheppard sat next to her. He scanned the surroundings quickly, intently. Green eyes narrowed. "You, you should go after him, colonel. Make sure he doesn't kill those men. Your men."

"John's men," he corrected. "And leave you? I don't think so."

She frowned. Made to stand. "I can move now. Let's go."

"Sit." He drew her back down next to him on the fallen log. "Rest for a while. We've got time."

"Time? What do you mean?" She looked round nervously. It was quiet. Even the waterfalls sounded muted. She stared at him. He was looking down the way Aiden had gone. "Colonel? What are you up to?"

"Protecting you, Moira. You see, we're at the end game now. Outnumbered, outgunned. You won't be harmed. And I'm almost reasonably sure I won't be harmed. The only real danger to you must be eliminated. So we'll let John do that. Or I will."

She thought a moment. "Ford. You're talking about Ford?"

"Yes."

"You never intended to take him to your Atlantis, did you?"

"No," he said mildly.

"But you...to buy time? Cooperation?" she guessed.

"Yes. I got what I needed. Well, almost." He met her gaze suddenly.

"Colonel? You–"

"How long have you been married to him?"

"What?" The change in topic threw her for a moment. "Oh. Nearly, nearly a month now. It is true, colonel. I have, I have the rings...you saw the rings..." She blushed at the memory. His hands on her bare breasts. His tongue scraping her nipples. "We have to keep the, the marriage quiet for now."

"I know. I believe you, Moira. Even before I saw the rings."

She sighed. "You are the only who does. Except for Carson." She sobered. "Colonel–"

"Which makes you my wife. Technically." He lifted her face to his. Kissed her. Pulling her into his arms. "And when you gave yourself to me it was perfectly legal now wasn't it?" he teased into her ear.

"I did what I had to do in order to survive, colonel. Just like you," she said icily. Returning his kiss but pushing back from him now.

"Did you?" He smiled. "Tell me, could you tell the difference? Between the two of us? And that's all it was? To survive? Nothing more?"

"Nothing more," she retorted, frowning. "I'm John's wife. No other's. My John's." She jumped at the sound of gunfire, grabbed Sheppard's arm. "Colonel? You have to stop Ford! He's killing those–"

"No. I think it's the other way round, Moira." He pushed her to a seated position. "Why don't we let John do his own dirty work for a change, hmm? He can kill Ford. I already killed mine."

"You...your version of...when?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's see how this plays out."

* * *

John heard the gunfire even as the men broke through the trees into the clearing. "Pierson! Report!"

"Banks down, sir! It's Ford! He–" More gunfire cut off the voice.

"Reynolds, take your team and hold that 'Gate at all costs!" John ordered. "No one gets through! Lorne, flank left, on me! Ronon, the six! Go!"

Men were crouched behind trees and rocks. Firing at each other. A maelstrom of bullets as Ford darted from tree to tree, nimble as a monkey, faster than a human. Causing them to inadvertently fire on each other. Finding the ship inoperative he took out his fury on the hapless marines.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" John ordered, realizing what was happening. Guns fell silent. John peered round, motioned to the men. Spotted Ford crouched near the ship. Nearly hidden in the shadows of the drive pod. A dark stain marked his arm. "Ford! Ford, we've got you surrounded now! There's no way out this time!"

"You think I'm alone, Sheppard?" Aiden taunted, furious. "I'm not!"

"You look alone to me, lieutenant. Come out now, hands raised. Surrender. We'll take you back to Atlantis," John offered. Motioned his men to remain still. Glared at Ronon before the Satedan charged towards the ship.

"So I can be another of your scientific experiments? I don't think so, sir! I've heard what you do to freaks like me! Freaks you created! At least I train mine to fight the enemy, not become the enemy! Like Michael!"

The name sent a jolt through the men. Through John as his grip on his gun tightened. "You've heard of him?"

"Of course! Met him in passing, once! He'd make a useful ally, hates Atlantis as much as I do. Hates the Wraith too. If you want to find him you'll join me!"

"No, I don't think so." John could only imagine that unholy alliance. "Come out now, Aiden! Or this will end badly for you."

"So I heard. Shoot to kill orders? Yes, the colonel told me. Apparently he's as duplicitous as you are! He's got your precious Moira!"

"Better him than you," John muttered. Said tersely, "You've got five to surrender. Come out or I'm coming in. With shoot to kill orders. One."

"If you kill me you'll never find Michael."

"Two."

"I can be your ally, Sheppard! You should have joined me!"

"Three."

"Only together can we end the Wraith scourge on this galaxy! A scourge we created!"

"Four."

"You need me, damn it! Would you really kill one of you own?"

Five. Time's up, Aiden." John's voice was cold. Dispassionate as he counted down. He motioned the men to remain. Stood. Headed for the ship. "Flush him out!" he snarled. Ronon and Evan fired from each side, peppering the ground with bullets and laser shots. Some pinged off the ship, not harming it.

Aiden returned fire, suddenly sprang straight towards John.

John calmly stood and fired point blank at his former lieutenant. Again. Again. Until Aiden crashed to the ground. Became still at last.

* * *

Moira jumped at the gunfire, clutching Sheppard's arm. Tugging. "Please, colonel! We don't know what's happening! What if they need help? What if–"

"I'm sure the marines can handle it. John can certainly handle it." He met her anxious gaze. "Moira, I want you to come back with me."

She stared, startled by his serious expression. She freed his arm. The similarity to her John jolting her. "What?" was all she could whisper.

He smiled. "I want you to come with me, Moira. I need your help. Your expertise on the Wraith. Their biology. The virus, the serum, the enzyme, all of it needs to be collated and Carson hasn't had enough time. Too many wounded to heal. Too many dead to bury." His expression darkened. "I need you, Moira. I need you by my side, working with me."

"I...I can't...colonel. I can't leave John," she argued.

"Who has you do what, exactly? Hmm? I'm talking real research, Moira. To save lives. We've made some discoveries about Wraith biology that would astound you. Our time line is different than yours, but also more advanced. What you learn there you could bring back here. In time."

"I...you'd let me come back here? I don't believe you, colonel. The anomaly isn't like a door you can just open and close."

"True. But we're working on that too. McKay is. Moira," he took her hands into his, face earnest now, "we have Pleistocene Park. Remember? I'd let you go there to be safe, to study for as long as you wanted. To do what you were meant to do, were trained to do. If you come with me I can give you all that, and you'll be helping both realities."

She looked away, uncertain. His voice a sexy rasp that tickled her ears, slid over her skin. Green eyes brilliant, beautiful. Handsome face sincere. Hair unkempt, beard scruffy. Hands gently clasping hers. So like her John it hurt. "I...I can't leave John..." she protested.

"Only for a little while," he persisted, seeing her weakness. Her vulnerability. "Moira, I need you. I need you more than he does, than he ever could. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, someone you wanted to spend your life with. The same as you. He doesn't know that, but I know that."

"He...he will...if, if you take me from him," she whispered, glanced up to see his gaze. Felt tears.

"Not like us, though. He won't know the devastation of losing them forever. To death. Not like us, Moira. If you want to help him win this war here you will come with me now. Learn all that you can there and help both of us. Moira, I need you. I need..." His voice faltered for a moment, the weight of emotion coloring it. "I should never have let you go that first time. But I did. Because you asked me to. Because I love you, Moira. I love you more than I loved her. You are stronger, Moira. Smarter. Loyal. I need you to help me build a new sanctuary for the survivors. To rebuild what we have left to us, which isn't much."

Moira looked down, unable to hold his gaze. Felt tears. "Please, colonel...I...I can't. I can't leave John..." she repeated sadly. Guilt ravaged her.

"You can, Moira. You are stronger than this. I know you are. And you love me. I know that too. Deny it all you can but you love John Sheppard, no matter what version. I need you, Moira. Don't deny me. Please."

* * *

John slowly circled the body. A tumult of emotion assailed him. He felt the marines staring. Ronon staring. The silence was heavy. They neared with lowered guns. He felt their judgment on him. John eyed the body of his former lieutenant. Ravaged by the enzyme. By the Wraith arm attached to his body and slowly, slowly taking over the rest of him. His one human eye staring sightless up at the sky. The solid black one reflecting John's grim expression.

John dampened down his emotions. Looked up at the men. Tapped his radio. "Reynolds, hold the 'Gate. No one gets through." He gestured. "Pierson, Donnelly, Forest, take the body to the 'Gate for transport. Caldwell will want absolute proof." His voice was hash, cold.

"Yes, sir!" The three men moved to collect it.

"Lorne, you stay here at the ship. Guard it. Ronon, take the rest and head to the 'Gate."

"Sir? What about–" Evan questioned.

"I'm going to get Moira. Bring her home."

"Alone? He's already shot you once!" Ronon protested, moving to follow but John held up a hand, stopping him.

"True. Nevertheless you have your orders. It's better if I approach him alone."

"Stupid, you mean. I'm coming with you!"

"No, Ronon! I need you at the 'Gate in case more of those things appear! Got it? I don't want to lose any more lives on this! I'll be fine!"

"With all due respect, sir, you can hardly stand much less fight. How will you get Moira back?"

Evan asked, shaking his head.

"I'll reason with myself, major. Should be a piece of cake. Ronon, go! The rest of you, go now! That's a direct order! Lorne, guard that ship!"

John strode out of the clearing. He broke into a stealthy run up the forested ridge, ignoring his pain. The blood dripping from him. The dizziness in his head that came and went. He gripped his gun tightly. Heard voices. Recognized Moira's soft, emotional tones. Sorrow. He hastened his footsteps. Longing to see her, to save her. To secure her as his once more.

He wondered how he was going to get her back. To snatch her from the colonel's clutches. From a man who wasn't injured. Who was more than likely armed with something. Who would fight to keep her. At all costs. At any costs.

Worse yet, the dread whispered in his mind. What if she chose to remain with his darker self?


	10. Chapter 10

Rogue Element10

"I...I want to help you, colonel, I do...but I, I can't leave John...I won't," Moira stammered, trying to free her hands but his grip was firm. Gentle. Calloused fingers stroking, stroking.

"He doesn't need you the way I do, Moira," Sheppard argued. "Be honest with yourself. And who knows him better than me? How he thinks, how he feels. Even you don't know what's going on beneath the surface half of the time."

"No, I don't," she admitted. "But I know he, he loves me."

"Yes, he does," Sheppard was forced to admit, much as he disliked saying it. "But he's keeping you from your work, isn't he? From your research. Even took you off Lorne's team for awhile? I know, because I did the same," he acknowledged to her surprise. "With me you can do real work, unimpeded by any overzealous concerns. Or jealousy."

"I do real work here, colonel!"

"Do you, Moira? Or are you just considered an adjunct to the biology department, to the so-called real scientists? Do they even bother to read your reports, even now? I know how it was. Hell, I was guilty of it too, before I realized how valuable you were. Are. As a scientist. As a zoologist. Not just as a lover. As a wife."

She blushed. "I...I..."

"It is the same, isn't it? Worse now you are married to him, isn't it? All the secrecy, all the pressure. So much to shoulder, isn't it, Moira? It was easier being his lover than being his wife. When was the last time you conducted research? Real research? Or were on a genuine mission? I know exactly what he's doing, what he will do because I am the same–"

"No!" she refuted, feeling tears. Yet unable to look away from him. "You're not the same! He's not like that! The others, yes, but not John! Not my John!"

"Then he will be, Moira. Trust me on this. He'll hold you so tight, so close you won't be able to breathe. You'll become subsumed by him, by your passion for him. Forgetting all else, all that makes you who you are now. A scientist, Moira!"

"No, no, no, he won't!" she argued, but his words hit home. Many observations uncannily accurate.

Sheppard scooted closer to her. His gaze boring into hers. Hands a gentle pressure on hers. "He already has, Moira. I won't be like that. Not anymore. Come with me now and you will see the difference. You and I...we share so much, more than you could ever share with him. And you will be free to do the research you wish, to do whatever you wish. As far as you need to go, Moira, and I'll be by your side. But I won't suffocate you. I won't crush you to me."

John stepped into the clearing, stared at the bizarre tableau of his darker self with Moira. Sitting close, hands clasped. His face earnest, determined. Hers sorrowful, uncertain. She appeared exhausted, miserable. Her dirty, battered appearance alarming him, but to John she was beautiful, so beautiful. He strode towards them, raised his gun. "If you're going to propose you're too damn late, colonel."

Moira gasped, whirled. Sprang to her feet, ripping her hands from Sheppard's as he almost lazily turned towards the interruption. Face unreadable. Gun at his feet. "John? John!" She ran to him, flew to him like a bird to roost. Flung herself into his arms as he swiftly lowered his gun, caught her in a one-armed embrace. Moira clung tightly, hiding her face against him. Just needing a moment, only a moment to collect herself.

John's eyes never left the colonel. "Moira," he said into her ear. "You okay?" Although he knew she was far from it. Holding onto him so tightly, for dear life. Afraid to let go. Her answer was muffled against his chest. "Nothing could stop me coming for you. Nothing," he assured, suppressing his wince of pain at her grip, her grasp. The press of her body real, solid. All that he needed. At that moment not caring whether or not she had slept with the colonel. She had run to him, had chosen him. "Time to go, colonel."

"I trust you killed Ford?" Sheppard asked, stood. Casually grabbed the gun.

"Yes." John felt Moira stiffen slightly. "Lose the gun. You don't need it."

"I won't shoot you, Johnny," Sheppard taunted.

"Sure. Just like the last time. Lose the gun. I've got the keycard so you can be on your way. Lose the gun!" he repeated, voice harsher now. Startling Moira who stepped back from him, freeing him. Staring at his cut, bruised face. "Kick it over here now!"

"John?"

"Fine." Sheppard set the gun onto the ground. Kicked it towards his other self.

John moved, Moira in tow. He grabbed the gun but winced as he bent his leg.

"John?" Moira stared, seeing his pain. Saw the stains of blood on his leg, on his arm. His awkward stance. His weariness. He appeared pale.

John glanced at her, gave her the P90. "Stay behind me, Moira. You! Move!" He gestured with his own gun.

Sheppard seemed to smirk. But he began to descend the ridge. John followed, gun trained on his darker self's back. Trying not to limp but his leg betrayed him. He grimaced, ignoring the pain. Felt Moira at his side, her arm sliding around his waist.

"John! You shouldn't have come–"

"Nothing. Nothing would have stopped me, Moira," he repeated tersely. Leaning on her a little, just a little.

"You see, Moira?" Sheppard taunted. "We're not that unlike at all, are we?"

"Shut up! Move! You've overstayed your welcome, colonel!" John stated bitterly.

"That's for Moira to decide, Johnny-boy, isn't it? What do you think, Moira?"

"Leave her alone, colonel! God, I hate arguing with myself," John muttered.

Sheppard snorted. "Me too."

Moira would have smiled if not for the direness of the situation. If not for the odd position of being caught between two men who were the same man. If not for Sheppard's seemingly genuine need of her, respect for her. If not for John's need of her, his stubborn devotion making him come after her even though he was clearly injured and only getting worse. "It's not much farther now," she soothed.

"It's your decision, Moira. Yours. Remember what I said," Sheppard noted.

"She's made her decision, colonel, so shut the hell up!" John snapped.

"Sir? The 'Gate is secure and oh...oh..." Evan stared as not one but two John Sheppards entered the area. One a prisoner of the other. "Moira! Thank God! Are you all right?"

"Evan," Sheppard smiled. "It's good to see you. Really. Good to see you alive."

"I...uh...okay, colonel. Colonel, orders?"

"Stand down, major, but keep sharp. Is the ship flyable?" John asked, stopping to rest. Gun aimed on his alternate self.

Sheppard moved to it. Touched the panel. Entered the code. The ramp lowered. He entered. Powered up the systems.

John moved, guiding Moira to Evan. He freed her. "Moira, stay close to Lorne." He glanced at her. "Are you okay?" His gaze raked over her. Assessing.

"I'm fine, John, but you..." She left the rest unsaid as Sheppard emerged from the ship. He stepped down the hatch, hands raised. Empty. "It appears fine. Just enough power to trigger the anomaly. The drive pod should hold."

"Don't care. I'll give you the keycard and you can get the hell out of here."

"Give me the keycard." Moira held out her hand.

John stared at her. "What?"

"Give me the key card, John. Please."

"No. No! Moira, you can't be serious!" John objected.

"Trust me, John. He's got a flash drive we'll need. It contains vital–"

"I don't care what it contains! There's no way in hell you are getting anywhere near him!"

"John!" she said sharply, her tone matching his. "Give me the keycard. Trust me." Their gazes held, held.

John slowly handed her the crystal sheaf. "Don't leave me, Moira," he said quietly. Emotion rising to the surface of his voice. To the intensity of his brilliant green eyes. His fingers brushing hers as she took the card.

"I won't, John. Trust me," she whispered. She walked slowly towards the colonel. Stopped.

Sheppard was eying her. "Does this mean you are coming with me, Moira?"

"No. Flash drive. Please."

He considered. Glanced past her to John and Evan. Ducked into the ship. Returned. Held it out towards her, forcing her to take a few steps closer to him. She took it, pocketed it. "It's encrypted. You'll figure out the passwords. Or he will. Moira, it's for your eyes only. And his. There are things on there, well, let's just say it could be a glimpse into your future. To avoid or bring about through chance or design I don't know."

"I understand." She held out the keycard.

He took it. Fingers sliding over hers. "Moira, you can come with me. It won't be like last time. I won't do anything unless you want me to. That way."

She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, colonel, I truly am sorry, but I can't. My place is here. I'm sorry. I can't leave John." She stepped closer. Touched his scruffy beard, his cheek. "John. Take care of yourself, colonel. Don't give up the fight." She kissed him.

Sheppard slid the key card into his pocket. Caught her before she could leave. Kissed her deeply, passionately. Pulling her body against his. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, prolonging the kiss.

John stared, gun raised. Had to look away for a moment as the awkwardness went on and on. And on. The sight of Moira kissing another man. Not even another man but himself. He gritted his teeth, tensing, ready to intervene in case the colonel pulled her into the ship.

Moira struggled, felt she was choking. His mouth devouring hers, his tongue all but shoving into her throat. Something else that forced her to swallow, to gasp for air, to push as he at last freed her mouth. She blushed, knowing John was watching her. She stumbled down the ramp. "Goodbye, colonel," she said, flustered. Coughing, swallowing.

"Sorry, Moira. I'll be seeing you soon. Promise." He smiled at her, glared at John. "Oh, Johnny...nice choice of rings, by the way. And say hi to Susan for me, will ya?"

Moira blushed, aghast. She froze, but turned, hastened to John. Took his arm, stared at the ship as the hatch closed. John's gun lowered as he slipped his arm around Moira, drawing her close. Realizing the taunt about the rings could mean one thing, or another. Wondered what the quip about Susan Williams was. The ship rose silently. Gracefully flew a few feet and then plunged into an emerald pool of water. A flash of light and it was gone. John licked his lips, suddenly thirsty. Raw. "Dial the 'Gate," he said hoarsely.

"Yes, sir." Evan began to head out of the clearing, relaying the orders through his radio.

"Moira." John wanted to say more but he staggered.

"John! John! Evan, help me!" she cried, trying to catch him as he fell.

"I'm fine, just...my leg's been..." Dizziness assailed him. He hit the ground hard.

"Moira! Oh shit!" Evan ran back to her. Together they helped John to his feet.

"Damn it, John! What were you thinking? You should have just sent Evan! You shouldn't have come at all!" Moira flared, angered, worried.

"I told you, Moira. Nothing," he rasped. "I'll be fine. Just a few...few...does anyone else feel the ground spinning?"

"We're almost there, sir! Ronon! A little help here!" Evan called. "I'll send my IDC."

"Moira! Are you okay?" Ronon asked, replacing Evan on John's right side.

"I'm fine. Unlike the hero here," she snapped.

"Ah, Moira, I've missed your sweet, sweet–"

"Save it, flyboy! You stupid man!"

Ronon smiled. "Serves you right, Sheppard. Josephes, take over for Moira! You don't look too good either."

"I haven't slept in three days, so no," she agreed. Reluctantly she freed John as Aaron replaced her. She touched her sore side, wincing. "I'm filthy, dirty, exhausted so yeah, not so good."

"Beautiful, Moira," John muttered. He struggled but his pounding head took him to blackness. He slumped in their arms.

"Stubborn, isn't he? Here we go. You two!" Ronon called. Two marines ran to them. The four hoisted John up off the ground and carried him to the shimmering wormhole.

Moira moved to Evan. "Will he be all right?"

"Yes, once he lets himself recover. You need to see Carson. Let's go, Moira."

She nodded. Glanced back at the now still pool. Felt a pang of regret, remorse for the colonel. The temptation to go with him still lingered. Made her feel guilty. Uncertain. But she thought of John. Coming after her, wounded. Reckless. Coming to save her. To keep her where she belonged. With him. A pang of guilt hit her, over his obstinate behavior. Putting his life in jeopardy for her. She turned, followed Evan through the Stargate.


	11. Chapter 11

Rogue Element11

John stirred. He opened his eyes, squinted at the bright lights. He turned his head. A dull ache thudded, thudded. He recognized the infirmary in Atlantis. Felt the uncomfortable cot under him. The white scrubs on his body. His arm was bandaged again. It stung. He moved his leg. Felt a new bandage there, tight on his skin. He looked over to see Moira in a chair.

She was freshly showered. Hair tied back but slipping out of the ponytail holder. A clean blue shirt hugged her breasts. Black jeans clung to her hips. She was studying a data pad on her lap, hunched close to the screen. Protectively blocking it from prying eyes. Frowning. Chewing on her lower lip in concentration.

John stared. Fixated on the nibbling motions of her mouth, her lips. Heard the soft, soft sound she made as she pondered, pondered. "Moira." His voice was quiet, sounded raw.

Moira heard it nonetheless. She started, freed her lower lip. Looked over to him. Saw his passionate, intent gaze. She smiled. "Sorry, John." She closed the pad, set it on the chair as she stood. Moved to sit carefully on the edge of the bed as he hit the button to make the back rise. To help him into a seated position. "You look like hell, John."

"Thanks, Moira. So do you." He saw her weariness. Her sorrow. Her brown eyes red-rimmed from sobbing, weeping. He touched her hand, worried.

Moira entwined her fingers with his. Leaned close to gently kiss him. She sat back but John touched her hair, her jaw. Drew her into a passionate kiss. A long, deep searching of her mouth with his. Tongue sliding into her lips, demanding. Causing her to softly murmur.

Carson coughed. Moira sat back, colored. John smiled, fingers tightening on hers. "Sorry," the doctor said, smiled. "Let's see how you are, John." He stepped closer, shone a bright light into John's eyes. Checked his pulse. Checked the bandages, the IV drip.

"I'm fine, doc," John said sourly. "More importantly, how is Moira?"

"I'm fine, John. You're the one who was injured!" She turned to Carson. "How could you release him? He was out cold for two days with a concussion, so Evan said! A deep cut on his arm, a bullet you had to remove from his leg and yet you let him lead the teams to catch Ford!"

"To rescue you," Carson stated. "I couldn't stop him, Moira. You know how stubborn he is."

"Of course you could have stopped him!" she refuted. "Sedate him! Strap him down if you have to, just stop him!"

"Moira, I only let you tie me up," John reminded, amused at her anger. Aroused at her fierce protection.

She glanced at him. "Shut up, John! We'll get to your stupidity later!"

"Oh, good. I'd hate to be left out of your harangue," he teased.

"Moira, he's fine now," Carson assured. Removed the IV from John's hand. "I'm more concerned about you, love. You need to eat, to sleep, to rest. You've got a nasty bruise on your side that needs to be–"

"Bruise? What happened to you, Moira? Did he hurt you?" John demanded. Tugging her hand to gain her attention.

Moira turned to him. "No, I'm fine. You shouldn't have come after–"

"No? Then who hurt you? Ford? Was it Ford? That son of a bitch! He–"

"No, John! If you must know it was you!" she snapped. Saw his surprise. Dread. Guilt. She softened her tone. "It wasn't your fault. It was during the fight with yourself...with the colonel. I tried to intervene but got in the way. I was stupid. But I'm fine now."

"I...hit you?" John could barely say the words, much less imagine doing it. "Moira? Moira, I'm sorry! So sorry! I never–"

"No, no, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. An accident," she soothed, regretted telling him. She turned back to Carson. "I'm not hungry. I'm tired but I can't sleep. No, I don't want any drugs," she said before the doctor could offer. "I just want to take care of John. Okay?"

Carson sighed, patted her shoulder. "Okay, love. But you need to sleep. To rest. To eat. To talk," he noted, seeing the sorrow hanging on her like a shadow.

John was still reeling from what Moira had told him. He remembered the fight. Her grab on his arm. His swinging elbow, unable to stop. Her spin. Her fall to the ground. "Shit! Moira, I'm so sorry! God, I would never hurt you! I swear! I'd rather die than ever, ever hurt you!"

"John, please!" she scolded. "It wasn't your fault! It was mine, okay?"

"Is that why you went with him? Because I–"

"No! To save you! Don't you remember? To save you! I'd do anything, anything to save you!" She calmed herself, turning away from him. Embarrassed under Carson's gaze. "How long does he have to stay here?"

"Moira–" John began, in a welter of emotion.

"Another day, at the least. Then I will release him into your care. John," Carson's gaze shifted to him, "sleep for an hour. Then I'll check you again. I want to be absolutely sure you are on your way to being fully recovered. Once I release you keep to your bed. Take it easy. Rest. Don't rip out any more stitches, all right? Frankly, I'm tired of having to redo all my work on you. Let Moira look after you, but don't you dare tire her out."

Moira freed her hand. Resumed her seat on the chair, pad on her lap once more. "He will. I'll tie him to the bed if I must."

"Please do, Moira."

"Shut up, John. Get some sleep."

John frowned. "Are you going to sit there the whole–"

"Hour? Yes. Sleep. I'm not leaving your side."

He smiled. "Now who's being stubborn, doctor?" He sighed. "I'd love a burger and a beer. Moira?"

"Later." She opened the data pad, but closed it. Stood as Steven approached.

John straightened in the bed with a quiet groan. "Sir?"

"Lieutenant colonel, we need to discuss the–"

"No, you don't." Both men stared at Moira. "I mean you don't need to discuss anything right now, do you Colonel Caldwell? John's just awakened and his recollections may be a little foggy. Surely Evan and Jason have given you their full reports and will suffice for now? Besides, I know that Ford's body is here and Carson needs to begin a full autopsy. John can report to you later when he's fully rested and recovered."

John tried not to smirk. "Moira. Colonel, I'm sorry, Moira doesn't understand the–"

She glanced at him. "Shut up, John. I perfectly understand." She eyed Steven who appeared amused. Impressed. "As does Colonel Caldwell. I'm sure you would prefer a concise, accurate report."

"Yes, I would, Doctor O'Meara, er, Sheppard. Thank you. Report at five o'clock?" John stared, stunned at the request, at Steven's gentle tone and manner.

"Yes. That would be fine. Thank you."

"Rest up, lieutenant colonel. Doctor." Steven left them, hands clasped behind his back.

Moira resumed her seat. Data pad on her lap. "I don't know if I like the sound of that," she mused. "Doctor Sheppard. Maybe I'll keep Doctor O'Meara as my professional name."

John was staring at her, open-mouthed. "Uh...Moira? This is our Atlantis, right?"

She met his gaze. "Of course it is, John. Don't be silly. Get some rest so Carson can check you in an hour." She turned her attention to the screen.

John kept staring at her. Perplexed. Amused. Proud. Wanting her. Wondering what went on during those three days she had been stranded with his darker self. He licked his lips, throat parched. But he hesitated to speak. Finally said, "Moira? You are my Moira, aren't you?"

She met his gaze. A tender, loving expression filling her eyes. Making him relax, long for her. "Of course, John. Only yours." She closed the pad. Stood close to the bed. Ran her fingers through his hair. Along his bruised jaw. She kissed him gently. Lips brushing his. "Rest. Please, John."

"Moira...I..." He caught her hand, stopping her. "I thought I...I thought I'd lost you." His gaze bore into hers. Solemn.

"You didn't lose me, John. I'll never leave you." She kissed him again. "Never." Yet tears glimmered in her eyes as she looked away from him. Thoughts of that other Sheppard in her mind. Despite everything. Because of everything.

"Moira, I want to be alone with you. I want you pressed close to me," he said quietly, as if guessing her thoughts. Her tangled emotions. He reached to touch her cheek. To guide her mouth to his again. Again. "My Moira...I want you completely to myself, completely and utterly–"

"Is this a bad time?"

John swore under his breath as Moira broke from the kiss. From the intensity of the longing, the passion. Such sorrow glimmering in her eyes before she blinked it away. John wondered at it. Longed to comfort, console her. Just talk to her. In private. Alone. Just hold her close and kiss her until her sorrow was gone. To reclaim her as his again.

"No, Rodney," Moira invited. Took her seat again.

"Yes, actually," John corrected, "it is. Go now or I'll set my tigress on you. Like she scared away Caldwell," John jested, causing her to smile.

"Really? Wow. I just came to see how you were doing, is all." Rodney looked at Moira. "Are you sure brought back the right one? He seems kind of surly."

"Rodney!" John snapped, uncertain of her reaction.

But Moira smiled. "Yes, Rodney, he's ours. If you think this one is surly you should spend time with the other one."

"Wow. That bad? Geez! All right. I'll see you later. Get some rest, John."

"I'm trying," John noted sarcastically. Sighed. Looked at Moira again. "Are you–"

"Damn it, John, get some rest, would you?" She pressed the button, lowered the bed to force him into a prone position. "Now sleep. If you don't Carson might not release you in a day! Do you want to spend every night here? No, I didn't think so! So shut up and rest!"

"As ordered, ma'am," he agreed with a smile. "My Moira."

"Excuse me. May I have a private word?"

John eyed Elizabeth as she approached. "No. That is whatever you need to say to me you can say in front of Moira."

But Moira turned. "Of course, Doctor Weir. Just don't upset him, and don't tire him out. He needs to rest." She walked across the room. Ostensibly to get a drink of water but really to get out of the way.

John's gaze followed her. Tracked her every motion. Her tired walk. The water she poured into a cup. And drank slowly. Her stance a little odd as she favored one side over the other. "So?" he asked, finally meeting Elizabeth's concerned gaze.

"John, I...I don't know what to say. We can't discuss this now, obviously." She paused, but he said nothing. Had glanced to Moira again. "I just want to say–"

"No." He met her gaze. Scowling. "Don't say anything. You said quite enough before I left. Didn't you? I don't want to hear it now."

"John! I wasn't going to–"

"Were you going to apologize?" he asked.

She frowned. "No. As a matter of fact I was going to–"

"Excuse me." Moira heard the escalation of their argument if not their voices. She stepped to John's side. Touched his shoulder, a gentle pressure to ease him onto his back. To relax him.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Weir, but John does need his rest. He doesn't need any more aggravation. Not right now. Please, just let this be for now. He's not going anywhere, is he?"

Elizabeth had to smile. "True. Very well, we can table this for now. Rest, John. And try to keep your heroic stupidity to a minimum, will you?"

Moira smiled, but John did not. Did not even feel a trace of humor. He caught Moira's hand on his shoulder. Keeping her in place. Waited until Elizabeth left them alone. "Moira."

She sighed. "Sorry, John. But you need to rest...and I'm the only one who gets to harangue you over your stupidity, okay?"

He smiled. "Fine with me, sweetheart. Harangue away."

"Don't you worry, I will, sweetie, in due time. Now get some sleep, John. Please. I'll be right over there in the chair when you awaken." She kissed his brow, resumed her seat. Resigned herself to wait. Resigned herself to covering all the emotion, all the sorrow.

All the guilt.


End file.
